Erreurs répétitives
by Neyane
Summary: Tout commence alors que Conan, malade, reste à la maison pendant que Kogoro et Ran sortent. Des intrus s'introduisent alors dans la maison et kidnappent Conan avant de laisser un message à Kogoro indiquant de ne pas prévenir la police, mais ce dernier, malgré l'avertissement... AD (voir mon profil)
1. Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement nocturne

Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement nocturne

-Papa, dépêche-toi! On va être en retard!

-Je fais ce que je peux! Grogna le détective en guise de réponse. Et puis, pourquoi as-tu encore organisé un rendez-vous avec cette femme? J'ai autre chose à faire que de l'entendre m'insulter moi!

-Papa!

C'était le cinéma habituel. Ran avait invité ses parents chacun de leur côté à aller manger au restaurant, et elle n'avait averti Kogoro qu'à la dernière minute, ce qui avait eu pour effet de le ralentir dans sa préparation. Et ce n'était pas du tout du goût de sa fille.

-C'est bon, allons-y. Annonça soudain Kogoro.

-Enfin! Conan, soit bien sage hein? Pour manger, tu n'auras qu'à faire réchauffer le plat que j'ai laissé sur la table.

-Oui oui Ran, je sais! Amusez-vous bien!

J_e ne suis plus un gamin! _Pensa amèrement Conan, qui assistait à leur départ adossé à la porte du bureau du détective Mouri. Au même moment, il éternua.

-T'a intérêt à rester au lit. Grogna Kogoro.

-Avance! Fit Ran en poussant son père dans les escalier. Bonne soirée Conan!

-Bonne soirée. Répéta le garçon.

La porte claqua et le silence se fit aussitôt dans l'agence. Le gamin à lunettes poussa un soupir. A cause de sa maladie, il allait rester à la maison. Ça l'arrangeait, car il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Eri et Kogoro se disputer tout le long du repas. Il était fatigué et préférais de loin suivre le conseil de Kogoro, chose à laquelle il avait déjà pensé soit disant passant.

La nuit tombait rapidement. Dehors, il faisait déjà trop froid pour se balader en pull, un manteau était nécessaire. Pas étonnant que Conan soit tombé malade.

Le garçon ferma la porte du bureau de Kogoro et monta dans la salle à manger. Il n'avait pas encore faim, mais il mit tout de même le plat que Ran lui avait préparé dans le micro-onde avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, qui était aussi celle du détective. Puisqu'il n'allait pas sortir, il ne servait à rien de rester habillé.

Il en était encore à chercher son pyjama lorsque des bruits suspectes le firent lever la tête. Ça venait de la rue, ou plutôt... de la porte d'entrée. Pensant à des voleurs, Conan laissa tomber ses rechercher et y voir dans le salon. Les bruits avaient cessés. Ils venaient probablement de passants qui ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, il c'était inquiété pour rien.

Le détective retourna dans sa chambre. Une minute après, il avait trouvé le haut de son pyjama et s'acharnait à enlever le bas qui était coincé sous un des pieds du lit de Kogoro. Il ignorait comment il avait atterrit là, mais il n'arrivait pas à soulever le pied du lit. Il essaya encore jusqu'à s'avouer vaincu. Il fallait s'y prendre autrement.

Des bruits de pas étouffés par les murs lui parvinrent alors, ainsi que des frôlements. Conan, qui c'était laissé tombé sur son lit en réfléchissant à une solution, se releva d'un bond et se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon. Il passa la tête à travers la porte et se figea.

Des personnes furetaient dans la maison. Il en voyait deux : l'une venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de Ran, et l'autre était adossé au mur et survolait la pièce du regard. Les deux personnes étaient cagoulées, et aucune n'avait de lampe : malgré l'obscurité, il faisait assez clair pour pouvoir se déplacer.

Le gamin recula aussitôt sans attendre que le deuxième type le repère. Des voleurs! Des personnes c'étaient bel et bien introduites chez eux! Avaient-ils un but particulier en venant piller la maison du détective Mouri ou était-ce un simple hasard? Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait absolument les neutraliser et prévenir la police. Mais, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux soudaine. Sous la violence et la douleur dans sa gorge, plus forte qu'avant, il se plia en deux, tentant de se faire discret.

Peine perdue. Sa toux étaient tout sauf passés inaperçus. Dès qu'il eu fini de tousser, Conan entendit des pas s'approcher de la pièce où il se trouvait, déjà dangereusement proches, tandis que l'autre personne semblait également venir par ici.

Affolé, le garçon chercha une cachette des yeux. Trop tard : la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le détective recula derrière un meuble et prépara sa montre lance-projectiles. La personne fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, tandis que la suivante arrivait dans le salon. Pas le choix : il allait devoir improviser.

Conan activa ses chaussures et sorti de sa cachette en appuyant sur le bouton de sa ceinture gonfle-ballon. Le voleur se retourna brutalement vers lui. La surprise le laissa immobile pendant quelques secondes, et Conan n'hésita pas à en profiter : il envoya un ballon de foot gonflé vers la personne, qui fut aussitôt assommée, ayant en plus heurté le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui et fait tomber au passage quelques objets. Le deuxième cambrioleur choisit cet instant pour entrer à son tour. Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers Conan qu'il tombait déjà, endormi par une fléchette.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis il enjamba le deuxième voleur pour aller téléphoner à la police. Il l'avait échappée belle! Conan saisit le combiné et composa le numéro de la police. Il eut soudain un sentiment d'alerte. Il voulut se retourner. Trop tard.

Il y avait un troisième cambrioleur. Il venait de lui arracher le combiné des mains tout en le bâillonnant avec un mouchoir. Un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme.

Conan ne put pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le néant...

-Papa, avance!

-L'alcool coulait à floooot... Fit Kogoro en oscillant dans les escaliers, complètement saoul.

-Papa! C'est la dernière fois que je vous invite dans un restaurant! La prochaine fois, on mangera chez maman, comme ça tu ne pourras pas gâcher la soirée en buvant et en draguant toutes les jolies filles qui passent!

-Rêve toujours, je n'irais jamais manger chez cette femme!

-Papa!

-Oui, j'ai compris que j'étais ton père, merci!

Le détective se dégagea des bras de sa fille qui le poussaient vers le haut et il tituba jusqu'au salon.

-Va tout de suite te coucher! Ordonna Ran, qui l'avait suivit.

-Oui oui, j'y vais...

-Et ne réveille pas Conan!

-Ça va, ce gosse n'est pas le centre du monde! Murmura Kogoro en entrant dans sa chambre.

Au passage, il glissa sur un des objets tombés à terre.

-Wuuuaaa! Fit Kogoro en tombant sur le dos. Aïe! Il pourrait ranger quand il fait tomber des trucs, ce sale môme!

-Papa! Cria la voix énervée de Ran à travers le mur.

Tout en continuant de râle à mi-voix pour ne pas que sa fille l'entende, le détective se releva et remarqua que d'autres objets étaient tombés. Le nouveau tapis aussi n'était pas droit et plissé à un endroit. Le gamin était tombé ici lui aussi ou quoi? Il aurait quand même pu ranger!

Kogoro tourna un regard bougon vers le lit de Conan. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool mis quelques secondes à remarquer que les draps étaient étrangement bas. Le détective pensa alors à allumé la lumière et regarda à nouveau. Enfin, il compris : le garçon n'était pas dans son lit.

-Parti aux toilettes hein? Fit Kogoro. Parfais, je pourrais l'engueuler quand il reviendra.

Le détective Mouri se mis au lit et attendit. Il put même entendre Ran fermer la porte de sa chambre, mais elle n'avait de toute évidence pas croisé Conan. Et ce dernier ne revenait pas.

-Où est encore passé ce gosse? Demanda Kogoro à voix haute. On avait dit qu'il devait rester à la maison! Et il a pas put aller chez Agasa puisqu'il est parti à une conférence avec la gamine qui habite avec lui...

Énervé, l'homme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas plus assuré vers le salon. Il n'y avait pas de lumière du coté de la salle de bain, ni des toilettes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait aussi vu le pyjama de Conan sur le futon. Et il y avait le pli du tapis et les objets tombés... Quoi qu'il en dise, ce gosse n'était pas du genre à ne pas ranger quand il faisait tomber quelque chose.

Pris d'un doute soudain, Kogoro se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le plat préparé par Ran pour Conan se trouvait encore dans le micro-onde, refroidit depuis le temps. Et maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, la porte était ouverte quand ils étaient rentrés, alors que Ran l'avait fermée en partant.

Deux hypothèses s'offraient à lui : soit Conan était sorti pour X raison et n'était toujours pas revenu. Mais il n'avait à sa connaissance rien à faire dehors, malade et par se froid. En plus, ses chaussures étaient là. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Conan avait oublié de les enlever en entrant dans l'agence à cause de l'affaire qu'il suivait à ce moment là.

La seconde hypothèse était que quelqu'un soit entré pendant leur absence, sans doute pour cambrioler la maison, et qu'ils soient tombés sur Conan. Ils l'auraient alors enlevés. Ce qui expliquerait la porte ouverte, les pliures sur le tapis, les objets tombés et le plat dans le micro-onde. Conan aurait aussi put les laisser en plan pour partir, mais si ne serait pas sorti dans chaussures...

Kogoro sorti dans le salon. Si Conan était vraiment parti de son propre chef, il leur aurait soit laissé un mot, soit un message sur le répondeur. En s'approchant du téléphone, le détective remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau message, mais que le combiné avait été reposé à l'envers, erreur très commune de ceux qui ne venaient pas souvent chez eux car il était facile de se tromper. Mais même dans la précipitation, il ne pensait pas que Conan l'aurait mal remis...

Curieux, Kogoro décrocha et appuya sur la touche bis pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait appelé personne. Après, il regarderait qui avait appelé en dernier. Si Conan était parti précipitamment, c'était forcément à cause d'un coup de fil de quelqu'un.

-Vous êtes bien au commissariat de Beika. Veuillez nous excuser, mais la ligne est indisponible pour le moment. Rappelez plus tard...

Kogoro raccrocha. Pourquoi Conan aurait-il appelé la police? Cela confirmait la thèse de l'enlèvement. Des voleurs avaient du entrer dans la maison, tomber sur le gamin et l'emmener avec eux. Soudain parfaitement réveillé, Kogoro s'apprêtait à aller chercher son téléphone pour appeler l'inspecteur Megure sur son portable, puis réveiller Ran, mais un mot sur la table attira enfin son attention.

«On tient le gosse. N'appelez-pas la police, ou nous ne répondons plus de sa santé.»

Kogoro serra les poings de colère. Si seulement il avait refusé ce stupide dîner! Mais au moins, les kidnappeurs étaient clairs sur ce point : Conan était toujours vivant. Cependant, une question méritait son attention : les criminels étaient-ils venus uniquement dans le but de l'enlever où avaient-ils d'autres projets à la base?

Le détective passa dans les différentes pièces de la maison, puis il constata que rien avait été volé. Seul Conan manquait. Le petit était malade, il était aussi possible que les voleurs soient entrés pour cambriolé la maison mais que le garçon, toussant, se soit fait rapidement repéré puis attrapé. Les cambrioleurs, craignant que quelqu'un n'arrive ou que lui et Ran reviennent, seraient ensuite partis sans rien emporter. C'était aussi une possibilité. En tout cas, il n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver le gamin, et n'avait qu'à attendre que les ravisseurs le contactent. Kogoro ouvrit la fenêtre et scruta pendant un bon bout de temps la rue, puis les bâtiments alentours : personne. Il était donc probable qu'on ne les surveille pas. Le détective retourna près du téléphone et s'assura rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun système d'écoute. De toute façon, si les personnes qui étaient venues ici avaient trafiqué l'appareil, ils auraient remarquée que le combiné était à l'envers.

Kogoro, en revenant vers sa chambre, se rendit alors compte qu'il était persuadé depuis le début que les intrus étaient plusieurs. Au fond, ça se tenait : l'un deux avait pu pénétrer dans la chambre pendant que Conan s'y trouvait, glisser sur le tapis et faire tomber les objets. Le gosse en aurait profité pour décrocher le téléphone et appeler la police, mais un second cambrioleur l'en aurait empêché et aurait remis le combiné à sa place, sans se rendre compte qu'il était l'envers.

Devait-il réveiller Ran? Elle pourrait l'aider à prévenir la police. Même si ils n'étaient pas surveillés, il serait plus prudent de l'envoyer téléphoner depuis une cabine téléphonique, ou plutôt depuis une personne qu'ils connaissaient pour plus de sûreté. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En plus, les ravisseurs ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce qu'ils réagissent aussi rapidement. Peut-être même pensaient-ils qu'il ne découvrirait la disparition de Conan que le lendemain.

Kogoro poussa un soupir. Il jouait un jeu dangereux en appelant la police malgré l'avertissement des ravisseurs. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Et sans la police, ses chances de capturer les criminelles étaient pratiquement nulles puisque, n'ignorant sûrement pas qu'il était détective, ils feraient tout pour laisser le moins d'indices possible.

-Complètement irresponsable ce vieux moustachu! Râla Eri à voix basse en rentrant chez elle.

La soirée c'était déroulée de façon fort désagréable, mais totalement prévisible. Ran faisait le coup à chaque fois, et ça se terminait toujours pareil. Quand comprendrait-elle que c'était une cause perdue?

L'entêtement de sa fille faisait tout de même sourire l'avocate. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était – encore – en colère contre Kogoro et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir comme ça.

Dès qu'elle entra dans le salon, son premier réflexe fut d'allumer la télé. Regarder des feuilletons débiles était le meilleur moyen de lui changer les idées. Lire ses dossiers aussi pouvait y faire, mais à cette heure, ça lui aurait donné des mal de crânes plus que tout autre chose.

Donc, Eri Kisaki, brillante avocate, se colla devant la télé affalée sur son canapé. Elle avait bien le droit de se laisser aller elle aussi, non?

La série qui passait à ce moment là était un téléfilm policier américain. Par un curieux hasard, elle tomba dessus au moment exact où il commençait et elle accrocha l'histoire sans problème. La situation commençait à évoluer de façon des plus intéressantes lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte.

-Qui est-ce que ça peu bien être? S'interrogea Eri à haute voix.

La femme se leva et y ouvrir la porte, ayant l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle tentative de Ran de les réconcilier.

-Bonsoir maman, tu dormais?

C'était effectivement sa fille qui se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air pressée. Eri n'y pris pas garde et répondit :

-Si c'est pour que je pardonne à ce vieux moustachu, tu peux repartir tout de suite!

-Non non, ce n'est pas ça! Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Enfin, l'attention d'Eri se rapporta sur le comportement de la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander ou apprendre, mais qu'elle devait attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour le lui dire. L'avocate jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue, vérifiant ainsi que personne ne les observait, puis elle sourit le plus naturellement du monde à Ran et l'invita à entrer. Dès qu'elle eu passé le palier, Eri ferma la porte et se retourna, l'air soupçonneux, les mains sur les hanches, vers Ran.

-Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Initiative

Chapitre 2 : Initiative

-Conan a donc été enlevé par des cambrioleurs?

C'était quelques minutes plus tard, après que la lycéenne lui ai résumé l'histoire. Les deux femmes étaient toujours debout, mais elles étaient dans le salon, Ran près du téléphone. Eri attrapa la télécommande et éteint la télé pour ne plus avoir un bruit de coup de feu plus de la musique en guise de fond sonore, ce qui, pourtant, collait assez bien avec l'affaire en cours.

-Oui. Enfin, papa pense que c'est une possibilité, mais il dit aussi que les intrus...

-...pouvaient avoir comme but de le kidnapper depuis le début. Termina l'avocate. Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter aux déductions de Kogoro et que tu peux appeler tranquillement la police ici. Avec un peu de chance, la ligne sera disponible maintenant.

Ran hocha la tête et saisit le combiné. Pendant qu'elle composait le numéro, sa mère s'éloigna en marchant lentement tout en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas si Kogoro avait eu une bonne idée en appelant la police, car les criminels avaient laissés des instructions à ce sujet. Mais elle était aussi d'accord sur le fait que, sans les moyens et l'aide précieuse que pouvait leur apporter la police, leurs chances d'attraper les kidnappeurs étaient très faibles. Ils allaient sans doute demander une rançon ou quelque chose dans le genre. Dans ce cas, leur meilleure chance serait lors de l'échange, mais les criminels s'arrangeraient sans doute pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

- Eh oh, maman? Tu m'écoute quand je te parle?

Eri leva la tête et se rendit compte que Ran l'appelait pour la troisième fois déjà. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé et rajouta :

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... Alors, tu as pu parler au commissaire Megure?

-Oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient venir ici pour le moment, pour plus de sécurité. Je crois que les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi vont arriver en premier parce qu'ils sont dans le secteur.

-Très bien. Fit l'avocate. Demande donc à Kogoro de venir ici tant qu'on y est.

-D'accord maman!

L'enthousiasme soudain de sa fille n'échappa pas à Eri, mais elle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarquer. Évidement, la situation n'était pas à ses disputes avec le détective, mais Ran espérait toujours les remettre ensemble. Elle devait penser que c'était une assez bonne opportunité. Soudain soupçonneuse, l'avocate se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de venir chez elle, devinant que si la police devait éviter leur agence, son père finirait par les rejoindre tôt ou tard.

Bah, elle acceptait la présence du vieux moustachu chez elle du moment qu'il ne la cherchait pas.

«Ding dong.»

Eri sursauta en entendant la sonnerie. Ils avaient fait vite! Ran se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir et, quelques secondes plus tard, les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi faisaient irruption dans le salon, déjà en grande conversation avec Ran.

-Est-ce que vous avez demandé à M. Mouri de venir ici? Demanda Sato, s'adressant aux deux femmes.

-Oui, normalement. Tu as eu le temps de l'appeler, Ran? Répondit Eri.

-Je lui ai envoyé un message, et il m'a répondu qu'il arrivait dès que possible.

-Parfait. Conclu l'inspecteur Sato.

L'avocate remarqua alors que Ran semblait hésiter à prendre la parole. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et demanda :

-Tu as quelque chose à ajouter? Dis-le, ça peu peut-être nous aider.

-Eh bien... J'ai eu une idée, mais je ne sais pas si elle est bonne...

-De quoi s'agit-il? Questionna Takagi.

-Je me disais que, avec un peu de chance, les ravisseurs ont enfermés Conan dans une pièce à part. Je veux dire, si il est seul, on pourrait essayer de l'appeler, il pourrait nous dire où il est, ce qui s'est passé...

-C'est risqué, mais ça pourrait marcher. Reconnu Eri. Parfois, les criminels gardent leur otage près d'eux, mais il arrive aussi qu'ils l'enferment dans une pièce à part. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de le deviner, à part d'essayer. Ils peuvent aussi s'attendre à ce que nous tentions de joindre Conan.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est l'appeler avec le fixe, se sera plus simple pour nous d'y installer l'équipement qui permettra de le localiser. Si ils ne bougent pas, ça devrait marcher. Annonça Sato. Mais il faudra faire très attention pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas que vous avez prévenu la police.

-Que se passera-t-il si jamais ils venaient à s'en rendre compte? Demanda Ran, inquiète.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils le tueraient. Je pense qu'ils le blesseraient plutôt. Tenta de la rassurer Takagi. En tout cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le détective Mouri et le commissaire Megure.

-Oui. Approuva Sato. Il serait dangereux et inutile de tenter ça seuls. En attendant, Ran, raconte nous les faits dans les moindres détails s'il te plaît. Chaque élément peut-être un indice.

-D'accord...

-Donc, le seul élément étrange est que Conan qui, d'après vous, avait gardé ses chaussures sans s'en rendre compte en rentrant à l'agence, les ai eu au moment où les voleurs sont entrés et que ces derniers les lui auraient enlevés volontairement? Il a aussi bien pu les enlever entre-temps, vous y avez pensé?

-Évidement, mais tout porte à croire que se son les kidnappeurs qui l'ont fait. Ran est à peu près sûre de l'avoir vu avec lors de notre départ, et si il les avait enlevées après, il les aurait rangées avec les autres chaussures et aurait pris ses chaussons. Hors, ses chaussures étaient dans le salon, mises n'importe comment, et ses chaussons sont toujours rangées à l'entrée. Exposa Kogoro à l'inspecteur Megure. On peut donc en conclure que se sont les cambrioleurs les responsables. Mais je me demande pourquoi ils auraient fait ça...

Les policiers hochèrent la tête, pensifs. Ce point était le seul indice dont il disposait, car tout le reste avait un sens clair. Mais pourquoi enlever les chaussures d'un gamin qu'on enlève? Ça n'avait pas de sens...

-Commissaire? Intervint l'inspecteur Sato. Et si nous essayons l'idée de Ran?

-Ça serait risqué. Exposa ce dernier. Mais ça nous permettrait soit de parler à Conan, et nous pourrions avoir de précieuses informations, soit de parler directement aux ravisseurs, et même dans ce cas nous pourrions avoir des renseignements intéressants. Dans les deux cas, nous pourrions localiser Conan. Oui, c'est peut-être une bonne idée finalement...

-Alors essayons. Proposa fermement Eri.

Le commissaire Megure hocha la tête et échangea un regard entendu avec un autre agent qui s'occupait du matériel chargé de repérer les kidnappeurs, histoire de s'assurer que tout était prêt pour tenter l'expérience.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que se serait Ran qui appellerait. Vu qu'elle était plus jeune, elle susciterait moins la méfiance des criminels si jamais ces derniers venaient à décrocher, et ils pourraient également faire croire, en cas de problème, que inquiète elle avait tenté seule et sans en parler à son père d'appeler le garçon.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour du téléphone, les policiers et Kogoro répétèrent leurs conseils pour que cela marche puis le commissaire Megure fit signe à Ran qu'elle pouvait y aller. Mais au même moment, le téléphone fixe d'Eri se mis à sonner, faisant sursauter tous le monde. Sans réfléchir, Eri saisit le combiné.

-Allô?

-Il semblerait que le détective Mouri ne sache pas lire. Fit une voix menaçante à l'autre bout du fil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr de savoir comment le motiver...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Première erreur

Chapitre 3 : Première erreur

Il avait beau être perdu et encore un peu dans les vapes, ils reconnaissait ces symptômes : la tête qui tourne et surtout, cette odeur de... chloroforme.

Encore étourdi, Conan tenta de se redresser pour voir où il était. Mais son mouvement fut entravé par des liens qui lui emprisonnaient les mains et les pieds. Au même moment, il se souvint clairement de la scène : des cambrioleurs, ses éternuements, les faces à face et le troisième voleur. Et il se trouvait...

Dans une pièce d'un bâtiment inconnu, va savoir si c'était une maison ou un appartement. En tout cas, la pièce, bien que parquée, les murs peint de violet avec quelques peintures et photo accrochées ici et là, ne comportait aucun meuble. Et tout ce qui était accroché au mur semblait être des peintures prises au hasard, car elles n'allaient pas précisément ensemble. De toute évidence, la personne qui l'avait enfermé là avait déplacé tout le mobilier et changer la déco des murs pour que le garçon ne sache pas du tout à qui il avait affaire. En effet, non loin de lui, il voyait des marques rectangulaires et profondes sur le parquet, le genre de trace laissés par un meuble lourd comme une commode et qu'on avait déplacé très récemment, car il n'y avait absolument aucune poussière dans les trou.

Le détective voulu au moins se redresser mais, une fois encore, il n'y arriva pas, n'étant pas encore habitué à être privé de ses bras et de ses jambes, son juron étouffé par un morceau de ruban adhésif en guise de bâillon. Bon, de toute façon, se lever, dans sa situation, ne l'aiderais pas beaucoup. Mais quand même... Il remarqua aussi ne plus avoir de chaussures mais ça n'était vraiment pas étonnant du tout! Probablement que le ravisseur qu'il avait assommé avec le ballon avait dit aux autres que ses chaussures étaient spéciales, car cela se voyait bien dans le noir, alors, par prudence, ils les lui avaient enlevées.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Proches, ils semblaient venir de la pièce voisine. Sûrement les kidnappeurs, restés près de leur victime pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. _Aucun risque._ Pensa amèrement Conan. _Il n'y a qu'une seule porte ici... A moins de sauter par le fenêtre, mais je ne sais pas si on est à l'étage ou non... _Le bruit de clefs qui tournent dans la serrure ramena son attention sur la porte. Il tenta de se libérer de ses liens mais, évidement, ils étaient trop serrés et les nœuds trop solides pour qu'il puisse se libéré. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise car, comme ça, il était sans défense face aux criminels.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir, laissant passer un type d'âge moyen, chauve et l'air pas spécialement méchant. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, c'est bien connu. Surtout que si Conan était là, c'était bien parce que ce mec n'était pas un ange. En effet, l'homme ne paru pas du tout surpris de le trouver là. Il sembla au détective que l'inconnu était satisfait de le voir réveillé tandis que lui se demandait pourquoi il se montrait à visage découvert, ce qui n'était pas précisément engageant pour la suite. En général, les kidnappeurs évitaient de montrer leur visage à leur victime, sauf si ils ne comptaient jamais rendre sa liberté à cette dernière. Donc, il avait sérieusement à craindre pour sa vie dans les jours, voir les heures à suivre.

L'inconnu s'approcha tranquillement. Pas inquiet, ni pressé, juste l'air assuré du type qui pense avoir tout prévu. Il se plante : il y a toujours un imprévu. A Conan de faire en sorte qu'il gâche tout. Et pour le moment, c'était un rien mal parti. Mais le détective était loin de s'avouer vaincu, au contraire!

L'homme le souleva et se dirigea vers la porte, transportant le garçon avec autant de sensibilité qu'il l'aurait fait pour un sac de patates, ce qui ne surpris pas vraiment l'intéressé. Quand des gens jouent avec la vie des autres, ils se soucient rarement de leur bien-être, sinon ils les auraient laissé en paix. Conan n'essaya même pas de se dégager : ça ne servirait à rien et, sur ce coup là, c'était perdu d'avance.

Ils passèrent dans une plus grande pièce, meublée cette fois, mais le détective n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il était bien plus captivé par l'ordinateur qui occupait l'attention d'un deuxième homme tandis qu'une femme se tenait adossée au mur d'en face, pouvant ainsi voir l'écran qui était caché aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Alors, quoi de neuf? Demanda le chauve.

-Ils ont prévenus la police, comme je le pensais. Sourit le type devant l'ordi, un brun. Je me doutais qu'ils auraient besoin qu'on passe à la première étape pour qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux.

-En tout cas, bravo pour l'idée des caméras cachées. Félicita la femme. C'était si bien joué que même Kogoro Mouri en personne n'y a pas pensé.

-En effet, sourit le chauve. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'appréciera pas du tout de voir ce que cet oubli va lui coûter.

Ce dernier lança littéralement Conan à un mètre du brun, l'air tout content d'avoir mené un détective en bateau. L'enfant, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il ne fit pas un atterrissage en douceur, étant privé de ses membres, et l'impact lui tira un «Humf!» qui sembla faire plaisir aux personnes présentes. En attendant, il avait compris que ses ravisseurs avaient demandé à Kogoro de ne pas prévenir la police et que ce dernier, en bon ancien policier et copain avec ces derniers, avait tenté le coup quand même. Et sûrement que l'avertissement, la première phase dont parlait le brun, le concernait. Évidemment, il fallait que ça commence dès son réveil...

Le brun sorti son téléphone portable et fit un signe au chauve en direction de leur prisonnier. Le type sorti alors une arme à feu – bon sang, où les criminels les trouvaient-ils – et s'approcha de Conan. L'enfant se mit aussitôt à se débattre tant bien que mal, mais ses chances pour défaire ses liens en si peu de temps étaient quasi-nulles. Sauf que quand on devine qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure dans les minutes qui viennent, qu'on sache qu'on ai pas d'espoir d'y échapper ou pas, on se débat. Un réflexe humain, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Oh, t'a peur petit? T'inquiète pas, on va pas te tuer! Ricana le chauve.

-Dit-toi que c'est une façon de rembourser ce que tu nous a fait à l'agence, ricana la femme.

Conan compris alors, à sa manière de le dire, qu'elle était probablement blessée dans son amour-propre. A sa silhouette, il devina que c'était elle qu'il avait endormie, et le brun, par sa stature un peu plus imposante et grassouillette, devait être celui qui c'était pris le ballon en pleine figure. Donc, le chauve était le dernier, celui qui avait empêché Conan de téléphoner à la police.

-Edel... euh, je veux dire Shiro, tu pense pouvoir envoyer ça par mail au détective Mouri?

-Sans son adresse? Répliqua ce dernier, le dit Shiro. Autant taper une adresse au hasard!

-Allons bon, on va devoir l'envoyer par téléphone. Dommage, se lamenta le chauve.

-T'es vraiment idiot! Lui la connaît peut-être! Railla la femme en désignant Conan de la tête.

-En effet...

-C'est pas la peine, intervint le brun. Pour mieux voir, ils vont probablement la mettre sur l'ordinateur. Ça se branche, un téléphone portable, vous savez?

De toute évidence, c'était le plus calé en informatique du groupe. Quand à Conan, il se demandait ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Hélas, il avait déjà une idée, et celle-ci ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il espérait vraiment se tromper.

La femme, elle, ne semblait pas satisfaite. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de leur otage.

-Midori, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?

Malgré lui, Conan nota qu'ils s'appelaient toujours par des couleurs. Shiro, c'est blanc, et midori vert. De plus, au départ, le chauve appelait le brun Edel quelque chose. Probablement son nom qu'il allait dire par accident. Ils auraient donc choisi des sortes de noms de code, pour éviter que Conan puisse les divulguer par accident? Probable. Mais Edel n'était le début d'aucun prénom japonais, du moins à sa connaissance. Peut-être un nom, ou un prénom étranger, ou encore un surnom, sauf que ça sonnait vraiment peut japonais. De plus, Shiro avait en effet des traits européens, et il était assez bronzé. Toutes ces informations évoquaient quelques chose au garçon, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi. Un souvenir récent, pourtant...

Enfin, la femme arriva à son niveau et demanda :

-Bon, tu la connais son adresse ou pas?

Conan était curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait en faire, et l'idée de pouvoir au moins parler le séduisait assez, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas des masses envie d'aider ses ravisseurs. En tout cas, dans sa tête, il devenait clair que l'intrusion avait bel et bien pour but de le capturer, il en était pratiquement sûr.

Perdant patience, Midori lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, accompagné d'un ordre impérieux.

-Répond!

-Eh oh, ça ira, ne l'abime pas trop non plus, on en a besoin! Fit Shiro, amusé.

Le détective, plié en deux, attendit quelques secondes que la douleur reflue. Elle avait quand même frappé assez fort. Heureusement, Midori était occupée à répondre au brun, aussi ne s'occupa-t-elle pas de son manque de réaction.

-Laisse tomber, ordonna le chauve. En plus, Shiro a bien dit que ce n'était pas un problème.

-Parce que vous avez le numéro de portable de Kogoro Mouri peut-être? Railla la femme.

-Exact! Annonça le brun.

La femme le regarda de travers.

-Et le dire plus tôt, vous n'y avez pas pensé? Comment l'avez-vous eu?

Conan se posait la même question. Devant l'absence de réponse de Shiro, occupé sur son ordinateur, elle se tourna vers le second homme.

-Kuro, tu m'explique?

Kuro. Noir. Un bref instant, Conan se rappela de l'Organisation, puis il s'enleva l'idée de la tête. Ces personnes n'avaient rien à voir avec eux, et puis ce n'était absolument pas leur manière de procéder. Et leurs noms de code étaient des alcools, pas des couleurs.

Kuro ne se montra en tout cas pas plus bavard que le premier. Énervée, la femme retourna s'adosser au mur, donnant à nouveau un petit coup à Conan au passage, mais ce dernier ne sut pas si c'était volontaire ou pas. Le pied le frappa au front, moins fort que la première fois. Le détective resta immobile quelques secondes, comme espérant se faire oublier, puis chercha à voir l'écran. Il toussa alors à nouveau mais jugea préférable de se montrer discret. De toute façon, son bâillon ne lui permettait pas d'être très bruyant. Heureusement, personne ne fit attention à lui.

Qu'est-ce que Shiro trafiquait dessus depuis tout à l'heure?

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiche devant l'écran depuis tout à l'heure? Demanda Kuro, qui se posait aussi la question.

-Je m'assurais juste que les caméras ne servaient plus à rien, du moins pour l'instant. C'était quand même malin d'aller chez quelqu'un d'autre pour appeler la police. Avec un peu de chance, en pensant qu'on saura tout même là-bas, ils reviendront, mais j'en doute. Kogoro Mouri doit être quelqu'un de méfiant, et il s'est douté au début que j'ai pu mettre un système d'écoute sur le téléphone.

-Bah, ce n'est pas trop grave, non? Fit Midori.

-J'espère que non, maugréa Shiro.

-Comment ça?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il s'étira tout en restant assit devant son ordinateur, puis il repris son téléphone portable.

-Bon, on s'y met?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est qu'un mauvais mome

Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer

-Il semblerait que le détective Mouri ne sache pas lire. Fit une voix menaçante à l'autre bout du fil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr de savoir comment le motiver...

Eri était trop surprise pour formuler une réponse cohérente, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un seul mot, surpris, étonné, un peu inquiet aussi.

-Pardon?

A côté d'elle, Sato avait mit le haut parleur, et donc tous le monde pouvait entendre la conversation. Le commissaire Megure lui fit signe de continuer la discution aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je dis que vous feriez bien de surveiller le téléphone portable du détective Mouri, il recevra bientôt un message très intéressant, mais pour le lire, un ordinateur serait plus approprié.

Et le ravisseur raccrocha.

-Merde! Jura aussitôt un des agents. Je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser.

-Quoi? S'exclama Kogoro. Pourtant, votre matériel était prêt, et la conversation a bien duré quelques secondes!

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas allumé, dit un jeune officier, l'air penaud.

-C'est pas vrai! Râla aussitôt le commissaire. Bon, tant pis, on ne va pas y passer la nuit! Alors Maître Kisaki, que vous a dit le ravisseur?

-Enfin, vous avez entendu, non? L'interrompit Ran. Il y avait le haut parleur!

-Oui, mais ils n'ont pas entendu le début, la coupa sa mère. Au début, il se sont contentés d'une menace. La suite, vous l'avez entendue comme moi : ils nous on conseillé d'aller sur un ordinateur et d'attendre qu'ils ne manifestent par le portable de Kogoro. Je suppose qu'ils vont nous envoyer un SMS avec leurs indications ainsi que, probablement, une photo pour prouver qu'ils détiennent bel et bien Conan.

L'avocate n'en dit pas plus, mais Ran et les autres avaient devinés que la dite photo devait aussi montrer qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas.

-Bon, puisqu'on est là, avez-vous un ordinateur, Maître Kisaki? Demanda Megure.

-Oui, venez par ici. Kogoro, tu as ce qu'il faut pour brancher ton portable?

-Non, il faudra que j'aille le chercher. Entre temps, je devrais avoir reçu leur message.

-Allez-y tout de suite dans ce cas, proposa Shiratori.

Le détective hocha la tête puis sorti de la pièce tandis qu'Eri allumait son ordinateur portable.

-Mais quelque chose me turlupine, réfléchit tout haut l'inspectrice Sato. Pourquoi demander à ce qu'on se munisse d'un ordinateur pour regarder une simple photo? D'autant plus qu'ainsi, on pourrait avoir des détails sur l'endroit où est séquestré Conan.

-C'est étrange, en effet, admis Takagi à côté d'elle. Peut-être qu'ils veulent juste demander au détective Mouri son adresse puis lui envoyer leur demande, car ça doit être long à taper sur un clavier de téléphone.

-Non, sûrement pas! Répondit Shiratori. En passant par l'ordinateur, ils ont plus de chance qu'on remonte à eux, car ce système est plus complexe que les téléphones. Par ça, ils peuvent rester anonymes, mais pas par le réseau, car il laisse une multitude de traces que nous pourrions exploiter pour retrouver leur trace.

-Ah? Fit le commissaire Megure, l'air un peu perdu, avant de se reprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

-Devons-nous rester? Demanda un des agents qui s'occupait du système d'écoute.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils tentent à nouveau de nous contacter par téléphone, surtout vers un fixe.

Ran se détourna des policiers pour aller se placer à côté de sa mère. Au début, elle se contenta de s'asseoir à sa gauche, sur le canapé, regardant sans réelle conviction l'ordinateur s'allumer, puis elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante. Finalement, elle se décida.

-A ton avis, comment les ravisseurs ont su qu'on avait appelé la police?

-C'est une bonne question ça! S'exclama Takagi qui, étant juste derrière le canapé, avait parfaitement entendu, et qui fit aussi sursauter les deux femmes. Commissaire! Nous devons aussi trouver comment ils ont pu deviner que le détective Mouri avait prévenu la police!

-Mais bien sûr! Répliqua celui-ci. Ran, Maître Kisaki, vous avez bien dit que personne ne semblait vous suivre, surveiller ou rôder près d'ici ou de l'agence?

-Personne, en effet. Approuva Ran, affirmation ensuite reprise par Eri.

-Et quand avez-vous parlé de prévenir la police pour la première fois? Questionna Sato en s'adressant à Ran.

-Eh bien, c'était à l'agence, peut après que papa m'ait réveillé pour me prévenir. Il a dit qu'il avait un plan pour vous prévenir sans que les ravisseurs s'en aperçoivent.

-Avez-vous cité Eri à cette occasion?

-Oui, parce que papa était encore un peu saoul et en colère contre elle, donc il l'a citée avec son titre officiel : « cette stupide et célèbre avocate connue sous le nom d'Eri Kisaki ».

Eri compris aussitôt.

-Ils ont dû installer des micros! C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su où allait Ran, et ils ont ainsi pu rapidement trouver mon numéro! Mais d'où tirent-ils le numéro du portable de Kogoro? L'un de vous l'a cité, Ran?

-Non, je ne crois pas...

-En tout cas, la coupa Shiratori, nous devrions aller tout de suite à l'agence! Avec les micros, ils ont peut-être laissés des indices! Même si ils ont probablement effacés leurs empreintes.

-En effet. Devons-nous y aller aussi? Proposa Eri.

-Non non, je vais envoyer une équipe spécialisée là-bas pour s'occuper de ça. Cherchons plutôt à deviner les buts des ravisseurs. Vous n'avez pas une idée? Déclara Megure.

-Je pense que leur but était bien de capturer Conan, annonça Sato. Des cambrioleurs ne prendraient pas la peine d'installer des micros sur place et il n'en aurait pas amené non plus, ça n'aurait servit à rien. En revanche, Ran a dit que le mot interdisant au détective Mouri d'appeler la police était tapé à l'ordinateur, donc déjà prévu. Tout cela forme des preuves suffisantes, non?

-Et pour les chaussures? Demanda Takagi. Quel est l'intérêt d'enlever ses chaussures à un enfant?

-Peut-être qu'il les avait enlevées puis qu'il a voulut les mettre précipitamment en entendant les ravisseurs? Supposa Ran.

-Oui, ça pourrait se tenir, admis Shiratori. Mais que peuvent-ils bien demander? Dans le cas d'un cambriolage, ils se seraient masqués et se seraient contentés de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Là, ils l'ont emmené avec eux, et c'était sans douté prémédité, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien demandé.

-Ils voudront probablement de l'argent, non? Proposa Ran. En général, c'est ce que demandent des ravisseurs.

-Je ne pense pas, ou alors ils sont idiot, commenta Eri. Un détective ne gagne pas tant que ça, et son salaire dépend des clients, autrement dit il est très variable, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Donc ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit de demander une rançon à un détective. Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils vont lui demander de cesser toute activité, ou encore d'enquêter gratuitement.

-En effet... fit le commissaire Megure.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le salon, tantôt immobiles et silencieux, tantôt discutant de l'affaire. Très rapidement, l'avocate proposa des rafraîchissements, acceptée de bon cœur par tous le monde. Beaucoup choisirent un café car, malgré la situation qui les gardait debout, il était vraiment très tard. Le soleil, d'ailleurs, se lèverait dans quelques heures.

Plus tard, Ran, toujours très anxieuse, s'approcha de sa mère.

-Dis... tu pense que Conan va bien?

Eri tourna une tête surprise vers sa fille, mais elle avait compris que cette dernière cherchait un peu de réconfort, autant que pour s'occuper, ça lui évitait de broyer du noir.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est vivant, c'est certain. Les ravisseurs ont besoin de lui, tu sais? Et puis, il est débrouillard, il doit bien aller...

Volontairement, Eri avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, car elle n'avait pas non plus oublié les menaces des criminels.

Enfin, après un laps de temps qui avait parut durer des heures, Kogoro fut de retour. Il semblait furieux, et aussi autre chose mais la colère était le sentiment dominant sur son visage.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Ran se leva.

-Papa! Que ce passe-t-il? Tu as reçu le message des ravisseurs?

Autour d'elle, tous le monde était également debout et attentif, bien que Takagi soit passé à deux doigts de s'endormir.

-Oui, et j'ai le câble, mais... Ran, tu pourrais patienter dans une autre pièce?

Malgré la colère contrôlée du détective, la lycéenne ne se démonta pas et compris que quelque chose avait du arriver de particulier pour qu'il se mette dans cette état, et elle pressentait que Conan était en cause.

-Non, sûrement pas! Je vais rester avec vous et vous aider! Qu'on dit les criminels?

-Ce son des pervers, des sadiques. Grogna son père en s'approchant de l'ordinateur.

Au début, personne n'osa lui barrer le passage ou lui poser des questions puis, dès qu'il fut assit devant l'écran, Eri demanda :

-Alors, qu'on-t-ils dit?

-Ils m'ont donné le lien d'une vidéo sur internet où « on saura tout », d'après eux. Ils nous donnerons leurs indications, entre autre...

-Comment ça, entre autre? Demanda Ran, dont le visage commençait à devenir un peu pâle.

-Ils ont suggérer un « petit spectacle » avant, pour que nous soyons bien disposés à obéir.

L'annonce changea aussitôt l'atmosphère. De tendue, elle passait à une certaine colère et surtout à de la concentration. De la volonté.

-Voyons ça, déclara Megure.

-C'est malin, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Shiratori. Sur un site de vidéos, ils conservent l'anonymat et peuvent contrôler la qualité de la vidéo, ce qui nous empêche d'en savoir trop sur le lieu où ils se trouvent... Ingénieux, vraiment.

Personne ne se donna la peine de lui répliquer, et peu l'écoutèrent. Ils se positionnèrent tous de façon à voir l'écran, certains assis, d'autre debout derrière le canapé.

Kogoro, lui, se dirigea aussitôt vers le site vidéo indiqué dès que la liaison internet fut établie. Ils trouvèrent sans mal la vidéo avec les indications : trouver le membre portant le pseudo de Shiro et lire la seule vidéo qu'il avait posté. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune information ou presque sur ce profil, et les policiers devinaient ne pas pouvoir s'y fier.

En effet, il n'y avait qu'une vidéo dont le nom avait été tapé au hasard : des lettres et des chiffres, n'importe comment. Une dernière fois, le détective jeta un coup d'oeil à Ran, mais quand elle croisa le sien, il décida de se taire.

Elle était décidée.

Il cliqua sur la vidéo.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le motif des ravisseurs

Chapitre 5 : Le motif des ravisseurs

La vidéo mit quelques secondes à s'afficher, puis à démarrer. Derrière l'écran, tous le monde était si concentré et attentif que c'était palpable dans la pièce. Ran retenait son souffle, craignant ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

La vidéo se mit en marche.

Aussitôt, deux personnes apparurent dans une pièce quelconque. La première était un homme (on le devinait à sa stature), cagoulé et armé, qui se tenait plus ou moins accroupi. La seconde était Conan, ligoté, bâillonné et maintenu assis à côté de l'homme par une main posée sur son épaule, mais on devinait que cette main n'avait rien de douce. Aux bruits qui semblaient venir de nulle part, on devinait aussi que d'autres personnes étaient présentes et s'occupaient de filmer. Vu la qualité, ça provenait d'ailleurs sûrement de la caméra d'un téléphone portable ou quelque chose de semblable.

Une voix surgit des haut-parleur. Étouffée, il était pourtant évident que c'était une voix d'homme. Pas vraiment de menace dans sa voix. Juste une assurance absolue de celui qui pense avoir toutes les cartes en main. De celui qui pensait dominer la situation. A la limite de l'arrogance.

-Bonjour, détective Mouri, et à vous aussi, messieurs les policiers, puisque vous êtes là.

Un grognement désapprobateur se fit entendre, et qui provenait sans doute d'une personne dernière le portable et proche. Il semblait féminin. L'homme l'ignora et continua :

-Je disais donc qu'il faut que nous revoyons une règle pour que tout ceci se passe bien, voulez-vous?

Cela ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à un avertissement.

-Je vous explique : si vous n'obéissez pas, c'est lui qui souffrira de votre manque de discipline.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, le ravisseur pointa le canon de son arme vers Conan qui, depuis tout à l'heure, essayais de se libérer avec les faibles moyens qu'il possédait. Il s'immobilisa prudemment tout en surveillant le pistolet. Aucun doute, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Inconsciemment, les policiers se rapprochèrent de l'écran pour ne rien rater de la scène. Ils tremblaient de rage et d'impuissance contenue.

-Je suppose que vous avez compris que, puisque vous ne nous avez pas écouté détective Mouri, une petite démonstration s'impose avant de continuer.

Et, sans aucun autre forme de procès, le coup de feu parti, diminué par un silencieux. Il atteignit Conan à l'épaule gauche et il fut projeté en arrière sous l'impact. Un léger cri échappa à Ran, mais les autres n'y firent pas attention.

Le criminel releva l'enfant sans ménagement, prenant un malin plaisir à se servir de son épaule blessée pour le faire. Ses vêtements prirent une teinte rouge, mais Conan ne fit rien pour se dégager : il avait un œil fermé et l'autre à demi-ouvert, et on lisait sur son visage qu'il luttait contre la douleur que son ravisseur prenait plaisir à raviver. Une insulte échappa à l'un des spectateurs.

-Je suppose que ça suffira pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas? Continua l'homme. Mais j'espère pour lui que vous serrez plus prudent à l'avenir.

Et il poussa négligemment mais violemment Conan sur le côté et le maintint au sol par la pression de son arme sur sa seconde épaule, il expliqua avec sérieux :

-Maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Si vous voulez que se gosse vive et que vous le retrouviez en bon état, je parle là de blessures superficielles comme je viens de lui faire, mais il existe aussi des choses plus radicales, vous devrez faire exactement ce que je vous dis. Et, messieurs les policiers, si vous désirez aider le détective Mouri, se serait totalement dans l'intérêt de cet enfant, mais pour son plus grand malheur si vous chercher à nous trouver, compris?

Malgré tout, il n'interdit pas directement de toucher aux caméras cachées placées à l'agence : il devinait que la police ne pourrait s'empêcher d'en tirer le maximum, à savoir pas grand chose. Il avait été prudent.

-Voilà la condition pour revoir ce gosse : vous allez …

Le soleil illuminait l'intérieur de l'agence de détective de Kogoro Mouri lorsque ce dernier se leva. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ai passé une bonne nuit, ni même qu'il ai dormit : des cernes alourdissaient ses yeux, mais il avait malgré tout l'air éveillé.

Ran, elle non plus, n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil jusqu'à l'aube, puis le sommeil avait fini par l'emporter. Elle dormait encore. Et son père avait dû user de mille arguments pour la convaincre de prendre elle aussi du repos. Les ravisseurs avaient reconnu que, tout détective qu'il soit, Kogoro Mouri serait plus efficace si il était en pleine forme. C'était raté, le détective n'avait pensé qu'à cette affaire, et c'était promis d'attraper ces criminels. Pour lui, faire souffrir un enfant était inadmissible. Encore plus que, cet enfant là, il le connaissait.

La demande des criminels était plutôt simple : ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est que le détective se concentre sur l'enquête qu'ils lui avait demandé d'effectuer : se renseigner sur la personne de Akizumi Tôchi. Cet homme, un employé d'une grosse société, détournait de l'argent et participais aussi à faible échelle à un trafic d'armes et de drogue, et grâce à tout cela, il avait amassé énormément d'argent. Conan serait libéré à l'unique condition que Kogoro réussisse à trouver des preuves contre cette personne et le mette en prison. Il devrait aussi trouver l'argent qu'il avait amassé et le donner aux ravisseurs en guise de rançon. Mais, en partant ce matin-là et même en pouvant compter sur l'aide de la police, le détective s'inquiétait pour l'otage, et il avait raison.

La nuit avait été infernale pour Conan, qui n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Dans ces conditions, c'est très difficile de dormir, surtout quand on est ligoté et blessé par-dessus le marché.

Les criminels c'étaient assoupis chacun leur tour, mais ils avaient pris soin avant cela d'enfermer leur otage dans la pièce où il c'était réveillé. Sa blessure avait été grossièrement soignée, juste histoire qu'elle n'empire pas, ce qui aurait été idiot : ils avaient encore besoin de lui si jamais des complications survenaient.

Une fois seul, le détective avait tout tenté pour se libérer, mais la douleur dans son épaule ne l'aidait pas, et la femme avait finit par être réveillée par ses tentatives. Elle était allé le voir et, par colère, l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de l'assommer à moitié. C'était le seul moment où il c'était plus ou moins reposé.

Et le lendemain, il avait surpris une conversation en collant son oreille au mur qui donnait sur la pièce où se trouvaient ses ravisseurs. Une conversation qui le concernait et qui n'apportait absolument aucune bonne nouvelle pour lui.

-Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Midori.

-On attend, répliqua Shiro. Le détective Mouri est fort, on aura peut-être fini tout ça à la fin de la journée.

-Et le gosse? On le tue maintenant?

Conan se figea.

-Non, ce serait imprudent. Mieux vaut le garder en vie pour le moment, on le tuera à la fin de tout ça.

Ils parlaient tous deux avec froideur, sans aucune émotion. A la grande surprise du prisonnier, le chauve, Kuro, fut le seul à réagir avec un minimum d'émotions.

-On est vraiment obligés de le tuer? Je veux dire, la police risque de ne pas nous lâcher si jamais on fait ça.

-Pas de problème, de toute façon, elle enquêtera même si on leur rend le gosse. Et puis il a vu nos visages, c'est trop dangereux.

L'enfant ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter plus longtemps : il devenait urgent de s'en sortir, et vite! Hélas, les meubles contenus autrefois dans cette pièce avaient tous été déménagés dans la pièce voisine, seul restaient des tableaux inaccessibles. Comment s'en sortir?

L'idée lui parvint soudain : si jamais il arrivait à prévenir Haibara, elle pourrait se servir des lunettes radar de rechange pour le retrouver. Le problème consistait à l'avertir de sa situation car, même si la police était désormais prévenue, elle n'en parlerait pas pour autant à tous le monde, même chose pour Kogoro.

Aussitôt, Conan se mit à la recherche de son badge de détective, qu'il sentait dans une de ses poches. Mais ses liens limitaient son secteur de recherche, et sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait grimacer au moindre mouvement : le mouvement de sa main entraînait la seconde, et donc son épaule. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix.

Kogoro était parti depuis longtemps lorsque Ran se leva à son tour avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout. Au début, elle ne se souvint de rien, puis elle bondit de son lit en s'indignant d'avoir dormit dans une situation pareille. Et Conan qui était en danger et qui souffrait! Malgré tout, elle savait que lui, comme son père, ne lui aurait pas reproché d'avoir dormit. Malgré tout, elle se sentait coupable.

Toujours anxieuse à propos de celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère, la lycéenne descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers pour demander à son père si il y avait eu du nouveau. Il n'était pas là.

-Papa, où es-tu? Appela-t-elle un moment, avant de comprendre qu'il était déjà parti.

Elle commença à râler qu'il ne l'ai pas attendu, puis aperçut un bout de papier sur le bureau écrit de sa main :

« Je suis parti enquêter. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. »

La jeune fille promena un regard incertain sur le papier. Disait-il ça juste pour la rassurer, ou était-ce la vérité? Dans son hésitation, elle voulu lui téléphoner, mais un « toc toc » l'en empêcha.

-Si c'est pour une enquête, nous ne sommes pas ouvert! Cria Ran, étouffant un sanglot au passage.

-Non, on est venu chercher Conan!

La lycéenne se figea.

Impatients, les visiteurs se décidèrent à ouvrir.

Il s'agissait, comme l'avait deviné Ran à la voix, des Détectives Boys. Évidemment, ils venaient chercher leur camarade de jeu. La jeune fille hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Elle ne c'était pas encore remise de ses émotions de la veille, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à la visite d'amis de Conan. Malgré tout, elle réussi à masquer ses doutes, et elle offrit un visage souriant à ses trois visiteurs.

Ai n'était pas avec eux.

-Je suis désolée, mais Conan n'est pas là.

-Oh! Fit Ayumi.

-C'est pas grave, on va aller le chercher! Proposa Mistuhiko. Où est-il?

-Justement, on ne sait pas, avoua Ran en toute franchise.

Elle répugnait à dire la vérité aux enfants : pas la peine qu'ils s'inquiètent tous.

Heureusement, un nouveau visiteur choisi ce moment pour venir. Ou plutôt une visiteuse.

-Ah, Ran! S'exclama Eri. Je te dérange?

Les DB se retournèrent tous en même temps vers l'avocate tandis que sa fille lui jetait un regard suppliant.

-Ah, vous êtes la mère de Ran, c'est ça?

La femme hocha la tête puis y se placer à côté de sa fille.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plaît, les enfants?

Mais le club des Détectives Juniors n'était pas dupe, ils comprirent que quelque chose se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Conan, hein?

-Non, il va revenir... murmura Ran, tentant de les rassurer comme de se rassurer elle-même.

-Allez, dehors!

Le ton de l'avocate monta, son air devint sévère, et les trois enfants eurent vite fait de décamper.

Une fois la porte fermée, Eri se tourna vers Ran.

-Ça ira?

Elle eut la réponse sur le visage de la jeune fille : inquiétude et tristesse s'y mêlaient, et sa mère eut le réflexe de l'attirer contre elle pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... ton père ne fera plus rien qui leur déplaira, et de leur côté, les criminels ne peuvent pas tuer Conan tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée...

Ce qui laissait sous-entendre que sa survie serait menacée plus tard. Eri ne l'ignorait pas, et sa fille, qui avait vu de nombreuses enquêtes, y aurait vite pensé, même seule.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une issue?

Chapitre 6 : Une issue?

Il lui avait fallut une demi-heure pour saisir le badge. Une demi-heure pendant laquelle il avait lutté contre la douleur. Son épaule avait repris une teinte rouge, mais il tenait le badge. Il le connaissait assez pour pouvoir l'utiliser, même sans le voir.

Problème : comment communiquer? Il était toujours bâillonné! Sans doute parce que d'autres personnes habitaient dans les environs, raison pour laquelle Kuro avait tiré avec un silencieux. Cela n'en restait pas moins très embêtant.

Il trouva cependant vite une solution.

Ai était dans un magasin en train de lire des magazines de mode lorsque son badge sonna. Elle mit quelques secondes à le remarquer, puis elle rangea son magazine avec un soupir et sorti pour décrocher.  
-Hai? (Oui)  
Elle entendit au début des froissements pour toute réponse, puis des « toc toc » cours ou long. Elle compris vite : quelqu'un utilisait du morse pour lui parler, en utilisant les lettres de l'alphabet. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour faire ça.  
-Kudo?  
Elle se tut pour entendre la réponse. Les bruits désignaient des lettres qui formaient ensuite des mots.  
-_Oui._  
La surprise la laissa muette pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que Kudo fabriquait au juste? Et pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui parler ainsi? Ce n'était ni pratique, ni rapide. Le détective en profita pour continuer :  
-_Parle moins fort._  
Autrement dit, il valait mieux qu'elle trouve un endroit plus calme. La fillette s'éloigna de la rue et se rendit dans un coin calme d'un parc où elle demanda à voix basse mais assez fort pour que Conan l'entende :  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-_Tu as toujours les lunettes radar de rechange?_  
-Bien sûr.  
Là-dessus, la scientifique laissa le détective lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait.  
-_Trouve les et donne les à Kogoro et Ran, explique leur comment ça marche et dit leur de me retrouver avec. Qu'ils avertissent aussi la police._  
-Toi, tu t'es encore fourré dans le pétrin, devina Ai avec un sourire ironique.  
Il y eu à nouveau quelques bruits de mouvements, puis Conan repris ses messages. Au loin, la fillette entendait aussi du bruit, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention.  
-_Exact, donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher, ça m'arrangerai_.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda la fillette, alertée par les bruits parasites qui s'intensifiaient. Où es-tu? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
-_Kogoro t'expliqueras._  
-Explique-moi, ordonna Ai.  
Elle laissa quelque secondes s'écouler, devinant que Conan devait se reposer. Elle entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « aïe » étouffé, puis il répondit :  
_-J'ai été enlevé, les ravisseurs vont me tuer dès qu'ils auront ce qu'ils voulaient._  
Le visage de l'écolière changea aussitôt.  
-Tu es blessé?  
-_Kogoro et la police te diront tout. Je ne peux plus continuer à parler. Je compte sur toi._  
En fait, à chaque fois qu'il parlait, pour s'économiser, il ne donnait qu'une partie de la phrase, et ça donnait plutôt « Kogoro et police t'expliqueront. Peux plus parler. Compte sur toi. »  
Ai sourit. C'était rare que la situation soit dans ce sens.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tantei-san (monsieur le détective), je m'en occupe.  
Elle coupa la communication au moment où un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre lui parvenait. Elle aurait pu continuer d'écouter pour en savoir plus, mais il y avait trop de risques qu'un bruit de son côté ne trahisse sa « présence ». Et si jamais ça venait à arriver, ça retomberait probablement sur Kudo. Et même si le moyen de communication qu'il avait employé ne permettait pas de prendre un ton, Ai avait deviné qu'il avait déjà dû se passer quelque chose de particulier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer chez le professeur Agasa trouver les lunettes puis à rejoindre Ran et Kogoro, probablement avec le docteur si jamais elle le croisait.

La porte de la pièce où Conan était enfermé s'ouvrit alors qu'il coupait la communication avec Haibara. Il eut à peine le temps de ranger son badge dans une de ses poches arrières, ignorant la douleur dans son empressement, que Kuro apparut. Ce dernier observa la pièce, plissa les yeux comme s'il était contrarié, et s'approcha de son otage. Le détective avait un mauvais pressentiment : l'avait-il entendu parler à Haibara? Elle c'était pourtant montrée discrète, et même si elle c'était montrée un peu trop bruyante au début, ils auraient pu prendre ça pour des bruits venant de l'extérieur. Si ils avaient entendu, car même sans ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ai parlé fort.

Le ravisseur s'approcha de lui et le bougea du pied en le regardant avec attention, et l'enfant compris qu'il avait vu juste : il avait du entendre quelque chose. A moins que... est-ce qu'ils avaient mit des dispositifs d'écoute, ici aussi? Enfin, l'homme remarqua la bosse dans la poche arrière de Conan. Il y pris le badge, malgré les tentatives du détective pour l'en empêcher.

-Hum... intéressant.

Et l'homme laissa tombé l'appareil. Il le piétina soigneusement puis, sans aucun avertissement, tordit violemment une des mains liées de Conan.

-La prochaine fois que tu essai ce genre de chose, je serais moins clément, compris? Annonça Kuro.

Puis il lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya se cogner contre le mur du fond avant de s'en aller.

Les évènements avaient une signification on peut plus simple : il était très probable qu'il y ai un système d'écoute. D'ailleurs, Kuro n'avait-il pas un écouteur à l'oreille lorsqu'il était entré? Cela leur permettait de le surveiller en permanence.

Le garçon resta plié en deux le temps que la douleur reflue. Le choc l'avait étourdit, mais il était toujours conscient... et il avait de plus en plus mal. Son épaule blessée avait encaissé une bonne partie du choc, et sa main envoyait de réguliers signaux douloureux. Il soupçonnait une entorse au poignet ou quelque chose de semblable ou, si il avait de la chance, une simple douleur passagère.

_Bon sang!_

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avance?

-Bien sûr, puisque ça vient de Kudo-kun!

-Mais... tu n'as pas entendu sa voix n'est-ce pas?

Ai se figea. Elle venait de trouver et de saisir les lunettes, et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.

-Vraiment, professeur... ne pensez-vous pas que les ravisseurs n'auraient aucun intérêt à ce qu'on les retrouve? Ensuite, comment connaîtraient-ils l'existence des lunettes?

Le professeur acquiesça, l'air inquiet. De toute évidence, ses questions cachaient plus son inquiétude à propos du détective qu'un réel doute envers les informations qu'il avait donné à la scientifique.

-Maintenant, allons retrouver la police et le détective Mouri. Je suis sûre que Ran est morte d'inquiétude pour lui.

Elle abordait en parlant de cela un petit air railleur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour ce moquer de l'inquiétude de la lycéenne, loin de là. Il y avait plus qu'un vrai sourire d'ailleurs dans cette expression.

Comme prévu, lorsque le professeur Agasa expliqua devant tout ce petit monde comment les lunettes qu'il tenait entre les mains pouvaient les aider, Ran parut soulagée et contente de la nouvelle, bien qu'elle paraisse toujours aussi un peu inquiète. Le visage de l'inspecteur Megure parut s'éclairer.

-Mais je me souviens... Il y a longtemps, je crois que les autres enfants l'avaient utilisé pour retrouver Conan! Dans ce cas, c'est dans la poche, les ravisseurs seront bientôt au poste!

-Vous êtes sûrs que les criminels n'ont pas posés d'autres systèmes d'écoute qui aient pu vous échapper? Parce que si c'est le cas, d'après ce que vous nous avez raconté...

-Nous en sommes certains, l'assura l'inspecteur Sato.

Le commissaire hocha la tête puis demanda à ce qu'on se prépare pour le guet-apens. Trouver leur repère serait facile, mais s'en approcher discrètement et réussir à arrêter les criminels alors qu'ils étaient armés et avaient un otage serait bien plus délicat et dangereux.

-Au fait, où en êtes-vous de l'enquête demandée par les criminels?

-Cet Akizumi Tôchi est un homme assez méfiant, mais pas assez : je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir laissé plusieurs preuves derrière lui. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à coincer.

-Dans ce cas, continuez votre enquête, cela distraira les ravisseurs et leur fera penser que tout va bien.

Kogoro parut peu satisfait d'être ainsi mit à l'écart de l'action, mais il ne le laissa pas trop paraître.

-Je te tiendrais au courant, papa. Promis Ran.

-Dans ce cas, j'irais dès que nous aurons tout prévu, déclara-t-il.

-Très bien, voilà ce que je vous propose...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mission de sauvetage

Chapitre 7 : Mission de sauvetage

Ai étant prévenue, Conan ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre de ce côté là. Il décida donc de chercher le micro posé par les ravisseurs. Si jamais la police venait jusqu'ici, il leur faudra bien attraper les criminels, et si il pouvait s'échapper avant, leur empêchant ainsi de se servir de lui comme otage pour fuir, se serait plus simple pour la police. Sauf que voilà, s'échapper devenait impossible pour lui si il était espionné, voilà pourquoi il devait commencer par là.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Au début, Conan pencha pour derrière un tableau, puis il se ravisa : il était couché à même le sol et même si il se mettait debout, les tableaux restaient trop haut pour qu'il puisse les atteindre, et donc le micro capterait également beaucoup moins les sons qu'il faisait. Non, il devait y avoir un dispositif bien plus proche de lui, mais où? Peut-être...

L'enfant se tourna et se mit à taper le plancher de sa main valide. La pièce n'était pas très grande, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Au centre peut-être? Sous le plancher? Ça pouvait être possible. Mais si c'était le cas, en entendait les coups répétés, les criminels risquaient de s'énerver, ou encore de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'attendre ici sans rien faire.

Le gamin réussit à atteindre le milieu de la pièce et repris son manège à cet endroit. Il trouva presque aussitôt une zone qui ne sonnait pas comme les autres, mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée : les kidnappeurs avaient perdu patience. Kuro était manifestement en colère.

-Bordel, c'est pas bientôt fini? Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille plus de 5 minutes?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea Midori.

-Ce sale môme n'arrête pas de faire toc toc sur le plancher!

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait : Kuro n'aurait pas entendu les coups sans un micro, et même si il avait l'ouïe fine, les coups étaient trop faibles pour passer à travers le mur, et Midori, susceptible comme elle était, l'aurait sûrement remarqué aussi. Mais comme le chauve était le seul à avoir une oreillette...

La femme apparut bientôt également à l'encadrement de la porte tandis que Kuro s'approchait de leur prisonnier. Conan se raidit aussitôt. Ses doigts cherchèrent à ouvrir la cavité dissimulée sous lui tandis que l'homme s'approchait. Midori c'était adossée au mur, à l'entrée, et regardait la scène avec un air hautain et amusé. Alors que le chauve était arrivé devant lui, les doigts de Conan trouvèrent une fente, et la planche se baissa et coulissa, révélant la cachette du dispositif. Kuro compris aussitôt ce qu'il venait de faire car Conan n'attendit pas qu'il se décide à agir pour prendre et détruire le micro.

-Sale gosse!

Midori regarda sans comprendre Kuro écarter violemment l'enfant de l'endroit où il se trouvait, révélant ainsi la cachette vide. Elle saisit enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

-Shiro, ramène-toi! Il l'a trouvé! Cria-t-elle aussitôt.

Kuro se redressa en continuant de fixer le micro détruit et le détective eu la nette impression qu'il aurait été plus prudent pour sa santé de se montrer plus subtil et moins impatient.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Interrogea Shiro en entrant à son tour. En voyant son précieux matériel en pièces, sont visage pris soudain une teinte rouge et il s'approcha de Conan tout en sortant son arme.

-Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? S'exclama Kuro en le voyant s'approcher.

-Je vais le buter, fit Shiro. Tu sais combien ça coûte ces trucs?

-Celui là n'était pas cher non? Et puis ce n'est pas grave, l'argent qu'on aura par le détective Mouri remboursera largement tout ça!

Shiro plissa les yeux en regardant le chauve.

-Pourquoi tu le défend comme ça? Ce n'est qu'un gosse après tout.

-Parce qu'il faut le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on ai l'argent! Sinon ils pourraient penser qu'il est déjà mort et se mettre à enquêter.

-Pfff! De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'ils enquêtent tout de même.

Et, alors que Kuro se levait, Shiro tendit le bras et tira, faisant sursauter ses complices.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? S'exclama le chauve, furieux, car la balle n'était pas passée loin de lui.

-Relax, il est toujours vivant!

-C'est plutôt ta capacité de tir qui m'inquiétait.

Shiro eu un sourire railleur, puis sorti de la pièce. En partant, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Et arrange-toi pour qu'il ne puisse pas plus fuir que quand on l'écoutait!

Kuro réprima l'envie de répliquer, puis il lança agressivement à Midori :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici toi?

-Eh, t'en prend pas à moi! Se défendit Midori, guère plus patiente que lui. Je te signale que c'est pendant ton tour de garde que c'est arrivé, donc c'est ta faute! Pas la peine de te défouler sur moi!

Et sur ce, elle sorti à son tour en claquant la porte. Kuro enleva l'écouteur de son oreille et se tourna enfin vers le responsable de la situation.

Conan avait été touché au niveau des côtes. La balle n'était pas entrée dans ses poumons, mais l'avait tout de même bien blessé. C'était un peu plus qu'une simple égratignure. Encore.

-T'es intelligent, toi aussi, hein? Lui lança le chauve. Tu savais qu'il y avait émetteur parce que Midori a piqué une crise cette nuit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus rien pour te surveiller de près qu'on ne sera pas au courant si tu essaye de te faire la belle. De toute façon, je vois mal comment tu pourrais réussir à y arriver!

Il ne rajouta rien à la correction de son complice et sorti à son tour en fermant la porte à clé. Conan se redressa prudemment et fixa la porte avec un air de profonde réflexion.

Si ses ravisseurs craignaient tant que ça qu'il ne s'échappe, pourquoi ne pas le garder dans l'autre pièce, où une personne au moins semblait toujours se trouver? C'était tout de même beaucoup plus simple pour le surveiller! Mais non, ils s'entêtaient à le laisser ici. Pourquoi? Que faisaient-ils là-bas? Préparaient-ils quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il voit? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être? Après tout, ils allaient le tuer, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire! Dans ce cas, pourquoi tant de secrets? A moins que, suite à sa brève communication avec Ai, ils craignent de nouvelles fuites. Mais même dans ce cas, que cherchaient-ils à lui dissimuler? Était-il possible que leur plan soit plus qu'une simple prise d'otage avec rançon?

-Euh... Ai-chan, tu peux venir s'il te plaît?

Le professeur Agasa était en grande discussion avec les officiers tandis que la voiture partait de l'agence pour déposer le détective Mouri, et Ai était la seule personne qui ne discutait avec personne et qui était donc, a priori, la plus à même de renseigner Ran.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Comment fait-on pour voir l'émetteur de Conan-kun? Je n'y arrive pas.

-Il faut presser le bouton sur les lunettes, indiqua Ai. Ici...

Elle s'exécuta et s'aperçut que le verre des lunettes restait désespérément vide, malgré la fonction recherche activée.

-Ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea Ran.

-En effet, répondit Ai. Ils ont dû trouver l'émetteur et le détruire. Une personne est entrée à la fin de notre conversation, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

-Comment? S'exclama l'inspecteur Sato.

-Mais alors... commença Ran.

-Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas savoir où se trouve Conan-kun? Termina l'inspecteur Takagi.

Le silence était revenu dans la pièce où était retenu le détective rajeunit. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le mur derrière lequel se trouvaient les criminels, puis il tenta de faire passer ses mains devant lui. C'était certes douloureux, mais il ne trouvait pas de moyen plus efficace et rapide à sa disposition, étant donné que la pièce ne contenait aucun objet tranchant qu'il puisse utiliser. Si il parvenait à casser un des tableaux, il pourrait y parvenir, mais ces derniers étaient trop hauts, et puis cela attirerait forcement l'attention d'un des kidnappeurs. Quand aux morceaux du micro brisé, ils étaient trop petits pour qu'il espère en tirer quoi que soit, à part se blesser d'avantage.

En essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, Conan continua ses tentatives et il réussit enfin, mais son épaule c'était encore remise à saigner. De toute façon, plus vite il serait libre, mieux se serait. Il enleva donc le bout de ruban adhésif et coupa ses liens avec ses dents. Les cordes de ses chevilles ne résistèrent pas longtemps, et Conan se redressa maladroitement, mais en silence. Enfin, il était libre de ses mouvements! Il avait toujours mal au poignet, son épaule était très sensible et douloureuse et sa blessure aux côtes se rappelait à lui à chaque respiration, mais il se sentait bien mieux comme ça. Restait maintenant à savoir comment sortir d'ici. Si seulement il pouvait s'agir d'une pièce au rez-de-chaussée...

Sur la pointe des pieds, l'enfant s'approcha de la fenêtre. Naturellement, elle était verrouillée, mais le mécanisme était à sa portée et il eut tôt fait de l'ouvrir. Il craignit un instant que le bruit n'ai alerté l'un de ses ravisseurs, mais comme il n'entendait pas de bruit venant d'eux, il fit coulisser en silence la vitre et s'accrocha tant bien que mal au rebord de la fenêtre pour s'y hisser. L'opération fut plus longue que prévu à cause de ses blessures qui le gênaient, notamment celle à la poitrine qui frottait contre le mur, puis il sentit une brise lui caresser le visage. Une sensation bien agréable après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il s'y attendait un peu, la pièce appartenait à un immeuble. Cependant, il était assez chanceux, car la pièce ne se trouvait qu'au premier étage. Vu la hauteur du bâtiment, ça aurait pu être pire, mais ce n'était tout de même pas l'idéal. Malgré lui, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'endroit semblait peu fréquenté. Dans le parking qu'il avait sous les yeux, il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture. De toute évidence, il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. Et ses ravisseurs étaient sacrément paranoïaques. Le détective ramena ses pieds sur le rebord d'une largeur assez confortable pour y installer des jardinières. Vu les traces marron rectangulaires qui s'y trouvaient, il avait dû y en avoir ici pendant pas mal de temps auparavant. Les avait-on enlevées en prévision de sa venue? Sans doute.

Le gamin chercha sur la façade de quoi descendre facilement. Plusieurs éléments se tenaient non loin de lui, tel la gouttière qui descendait vers le sol, et un second rebord de fenêtre plus bas, dont la décoration en haut pouvait à la limite lui servir à poser ses pieds. Oui, la descente pouvait être tentée, mais elle était plutôt périlleuse. De toute façon, au point où il en était...

Le garçon lança une jambe dans le vide. Il n'eut pas à se laisser glisser beaucoup du rebord pour sentir une pierre dépasser de la surface de béton, mais il craignait que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour atteindre la décoration de la fenêtre. Il agrippa la gouttière tout en priant pour qu'elle ne cède pas, et commença la descente. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre en passant sur le rebord de la décoration, mais il se rattrapa in extrémis à la gouttière. Cette dernière n'apprécia pas trop ce poids soudain et grinça en bougeant légèrement, ce qui incita Conan a accélérer le mouvement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol et vit un buisson sous lui. Il pouvait à la limite sauter, mais cela ne lui semblait pas une très bonne idée. Il se décala jusqu'au bord de son perchoir et s'aida prudemment de la gouttière pour atteindre l'extrême rebord de la fenêtre, celui qui n'était pas visible depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Sait-on jamais, Conan préférait être prudent. Il se baissa au maximum puis sauta à terre. Restait maintenant à se mettre hors de portée des criminels, et pour ça, il devait trouver un téléphone, car il n'avait pas le sien sur lui.

Il compris au même moment que, son badge ayant été détruit, la police ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour arriver jusqu'ici.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les secours arrivent

Chapitre 8 : Les secours arrivent

Ai sourit devant l'inquiétude parfaitement compréhensible de la lycéenne.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, comme je craignais que cela n'arrive, moi et le professeur avons tout de suite regardé les lunettes radar et noté l'emplacement du signal sur la carte. Le badge a dû être détruit tout de suite après.

-Que... quoi?

Ai sorti une carte de sa poche et la déplia pour montrer une croix rouge à Ran.

-Alors on pourra quand même les retrouver? Demanda Takagi, rassuré.

-Oui, mais si jamais les ravisseurs décident de changer d'endroit par prudence, nous ne pourrons pas les suivre. Continua Ai.

-Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils le fassent, non? Fit le professeur Agasa. Ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'endroits où se réfugier avec un otage.

-C'est vrai, approuva Sato. D'autant plus qu'ils ne penseraient sûrement pas que le badge qu'ils ont détruit ne permettait pas seulement de communiquer. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est aussi un émetteur.

Ran se laissa aller sur son siège avec un soupir mi-rassuré, mi anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ran-chan! La rassura l'inspecteur Sato en la regardant via le rétroviseur. On va les coincer, et ce avant la fin de la journée!

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète quand même. Conan ne sait pas se tenir tranquille dans ce genre de situation. J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait qui puisse mettre les ravisseurs en colère.

_Ça, _pensa Ai, _c'est en effet à craindre, connaissant Kudo-kun. Mais vu que c'est lui, il a peut-être trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir maintenant._

La porte s'ouvrit avec un long grincement sinistre et tout sauf discret. Le détective rajeunit sursauta en voyant que l'entrée principale du bâtiment se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, et donc qu'il était parfaitement visible pour toute personne voulant l'emprunter. Et quelqu'un cherchait de toute évidence à sortir. L'enfant se réfugia au dernier moment derrière le buisson qu'il avait envisagé d'utiliser pour amortir sa chute.

Dans un claquement métallique, la porte se débloqua enfin. Kuro en sortit, tenta brièvement de refermer puis, devant l'état du mécanisme, abandonna. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sorti un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Dès que Conan compris ce qu'il voulait faire, il se détendit. Un peu. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint que son escapade ai été découverte, mais il était apparut dès qu'il l'avait vu que l'homme n'était nullement pressé et qu'il ne cherchait rien, sinon pouvoir fumer une clope tranquille. Malgré ce constat, le gamin se sentait un peu trop vulnérable. Il s'assit le plus confortablement possible dans l'étroit espace dont il disposait tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, car si Kuro le trouvait là, il ne pourrait plus compter que sur son intelligence et sa rapidité pour lui échapper. Hors, vu que le terrain était à découvert sur une dizaine de mètre aux alentours, ce n'était pas à son avantage face à un adulte et il préférait se faire oublier. D'ailleurs, si il avait eu ses gadgets, il serait resté dans les environs pour mettre K.O un maximum de criminels avant l'arrivée de la police.

Le chauve prenait son temps. Conan, incommodé par ses blessures, se surpris à trouver le temps long. Il était plus patient d'habitude.

Peut-être que c'était une sorte de sixième sens. En effet, à peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion que des bruits de course lui indiquèrent qu'une autre personne s'approchait. Midori jaillit de l'immeuble, essoufflée et l'air passablement hors d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Kuro?

Ce dernier, sans se presser, relâcha la fumée par ses lèvres entrouverte avant de se tourner vers sa collègue, l'air surpris.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-A ton avis? Du gosse crétin! Qu'est-ce que t'en a fait?

-Hein?

Les deux criminels étaient si absorbés dans leur dispute que le détective jugea le moment opportun de bouger. En effet, sa fuite était découverte et Kuro allait vite le comprendre. Hors, étant donné qu'ils étaient dehors, la première chose qu'ils feraient était sans doute d'aller voir à la fenêtre, et donc du côté du buisson où il était caché. Heureusement, la haie continuait sur les quelques mètres de largeur du bâtiment avant de tourner, avec cependant des endroits moins fournis en feuilles que d'autres, comme le passage qu'avait pris Conan pour ce cacher. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à progresser à quatre pattes tout en continuant de suivre l'échange.

-Pourquoi? Que ce passe-t-il?

-Il se passe que je suis allé voir dans la pièce où on l'a laissé, juste après que tu sois sorti fumer ta clope, et qu'il n'était plus là!

De surprise, le chauve laissa tomber son mégot.

-Quoi?

La femme se redressa et continua d'un ton cinglant :

-Oui, parfaitement, le gosse a disparu! Et Shiro te demande ce que t'a fait avant de partir.

-Rien qui lui permette de fuir.

Kuro avait retrouvé son sang froid.

-Et les débris du micro, tu ne les as pas ramassés?

-Bien sûr que non, il aurait été incapable de défaire ses liens avec.

-La preuve que si! Sinon, il serait encore là!

-Et si il avait attendu que le micro soit détruit pour s'échapper?

Avec Shiro, ces répliques auraient portées leurs fruits, mais Midori était trop bornée pour entendre raison. Le chauve l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses diatribes.

-Bon, allons voir ça! Puisque Shiro et toi êtes restés dans la pièce d'à côté et que la seule autre issue est la fenêtre, il ne doit pas être bien loin!

L'homme appuya son raisonnement d'un regard entendu sur les buissons qui cachaient Conan quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier, à un mètre du coin de l'immeuble, eut la chair de poule. Il se hâta de passer le virage puis attendit, adossé au mur, le diagnostic des recherches de ses ravisseurs.

Les bruits de pas indiquèrent qu'ils s'approchaient. Puis...

-Il n'y a rien! Fit la voix de Midori.

-Si, regarde.

Le détective pencha prudemment la tête pour voir ce que Kuro désignait, mais de sa cachette, il ne pouvait rien voir.

-Des fils?

-Oui. De la même couleur que ses chaussettes. Il est passé par là il n'y a pas longtemps.

L'homme se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.

-Il ne doit pas être loin.

-Parfait! T'a plus qu'à le retrouver! Je vais avertir Shiro.

-Tu ne m'aides pas?

-Après, peut-être, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

La femme rentra à l'intérieur suivie du sourire moqueur de son comparse. Conan choisit ce moment pour se redresser lui aussi, se rendant ainsi invisible aux yeux de Kuro.

Le problème pour lui était maintenant de trouver une cachette jusqu'à ce que la police arrive... si elle arrivait! Avec un peu de chance, en entendant le bruit de la porte, Ai s'était montrée prévoyante, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ou qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, il devait trouver un moyen de les contacter, également pour leur dire qu'il avait échappé à ses ravisseurs. Sauf que vu le coin, trouver une cabine téléphonique ne serait pas chose facile. Et il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait pour être totalement honnête.

Les bruits de pas du chauve le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le détective se raidit soudain : les pas s'approchaient de lui! Finalement, ils changèrent de direction avant de l'atteindre, et Conan ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Il lui fallait absolument bouger, sa cachette était trop précaire vu la situation.

L'enfant se redressa et continua sa progression accroupi, prêt à réagir au moindre signe de danger. Il contourna une sorte de cabane adossée à l'immeuble et s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Heureusement qu'il avait réagit dès qu'il avait compris que les criminels étaient au courant qu'il s'était fait la belle! Mais il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant car, tôt ou tard, Kuro irait fouiner de ce côté là aussi. L'important, pour l'instant, c'était de s'éloigner de ce bâtiment et de gagner les rues avoisinantes, plus riches en cachettes, et où il aurait plus de chances de trouver un moyen de communication, voir même de l'aide.

Le gamin continua vers l'autre versant de l'immeuble, considérant que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Là, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le muret qui clôturait le terrain de la résidence, mais un claquement au-dessus de sa tête le fit s'accroupir. Le détective rajeunit, en levant la tête, aperçut Shiro, la tête passée à travers une fenêtre, qui cherchait quelque chose du regard. Lui, probablement. Et étant donné son point de vue, il allait le voir...

C'est fait. L'homme venait de repérer Conan accroupi derrière les buissons.

-KURO!

L'enfant sprinta en direction des bâtiments avoisinants en priant pour que Kuro lui laisse le temps de se cacher.

Dans l'action, le gamin avait oublié un détail important. Shiro était armé, il le lui avait prouvé tout à l'heure. Une détonation retentit et le fuyard sentit la balle passer tout près de sa jambe. Quelque part là-haut, un juron résonna.

A gauche de Conan, des bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus fort. Si il se référait à ce qui c'était passé la veille, Kuro aussi était armé.

-Merde!

L'homme venait d'apparaître, et le mur, plus haut que prévu, était encore à plusieurs mètres. Le détective voulut accélérer, mais son corps ne c'était pas encore remis de son immobilité prolongée et était moins performant que d'habitude. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis devait jouer aussi.

-Arrête-toi gamin!

Un coup d'œil en arrière lui appris que son poursuivant était bel et bien armé. Kuro le visa à son tour, mais la balle rata l'enfant. Conan choisit ce moment pour sauter par-dessus le muret, passa de justesse puis accéléra vers les bâtiments. Enfin, si il pouvait appeler ça accélérer.

-Bordel!

Le responsable du juron était bien plus près que ne le pensait Conan. Un nouveau coup d'œil lui appris que Kuro était déjà presque au muret. Il était évident qu'il l'aurait rattrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne un nouvel abri sûr. Le chauve visa à nouveau. L'enfant ne pouvait pas le surveiller et courir en même temps. Il se fia à la chance et fit un brusque écart. Une seconde plus tard, la détonation retentissait. Heureusement que l'homme n'était pas un très bon tireur!

En voulant vérifier où se trouvait son agresseur, le détective tourna à nouveau la tête.

Mais il était en chaussettes depuis tout à l'heure. La chance ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

L'enfant marcha sur quelque chose de pointu. Surpris, il voulut se rattraper mais son élan le fit chuter lourdement. Dans son mouvement pour se relever, il se servit de son épaule blessée et grimaça. Les bruits de pas lui apprirent que Kuro était presque sur lui.

Au même moment, il entendit des sirènes de police au loin.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Fuite

Chapitre 9 : Fuite

-Que...

De surprise, Kuro s'arrêta à son tour pour regarder en direction du bruit. Malgré sa blessure au pied, Conan en profita pour filer, mais son ravisseur avait d'autres préoccupations.

-La police?

Shiro aussi l'avait remarqué. Difficile de faire autrement vu sa position haute. Il disparu aussitôt de la fenêtre. Enfin, le chauve se rappela la présence d'un otage près de lui, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, l'enfant avait déjà disparu.

-Que... mais quel crétin!

De rage, il envoya valser le bout de ferraille qui avait blessé le gamin et il se remit à sa recherche activement. Il fallait absolument le retrouver avant l'arrivée de la police, sinon ils étaient tous cuits!

-Midori!

Shiro déboula dans la pièce où ils avaient attendu tous les trois depuis le début de l'affaire. Seul la femme s'y trouvait lorsqu'il entra, comme il s'y attendait. Cette dernière le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Il se passe quelque chose?

-Il se passe que les flics arrivent!

-Comment? Impossible!

-On a pas le temps pour ce genre de réflexion, on doit dégager vite fait!

-Et Kuro?

-Il cherche à attraper le gosse.

Tout en parlant, les deux compères étaient sortis dans le couloir et avaient fermé l'appartement à clé.

-Pourquoi?

-A ton avis? Il a vu nos visages! Et si la police arrive jusqu'à nous, un otage sera le bienvenu!

Ils dévalèrent ensemble les étages et se dirigèrent aussitôt sur la voiture laissée sur le parking.

-Va aider Kuro, ordonna le brun, je met le contacte et je vous attend. Si vous ne trouvez pas le môme, laissez tomber et revenez, faut qu'on se casse!

La femme se passa pour une fois de commentaires désagréables. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête puis elle fit le tour du bâtiment en courant. Elle aperçut rapidement Kuro, occupé à examiner les bâtiments les plus proches de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

-Le gamin a filé pendant que je regardais ailleurs. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la police rapplique, se défendit-il.

Midori ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre ses répliques, mais elle changea d'avis et se mit à aider son comparse. Shiro lui avait demandé de l'aider et de se grouiller. Et dans sa colère, elle pouvait manquer un détail crucial. Mais quand même! C'est quand même pas compliqué de rattraper un gosse, non?

Conan fit une grimace en tentant de se relever. Ses blessures n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, et leur nombre augmentait en plus! Le détective pesta silencieusement contre la malchance puis il jeta un coup d'œil prudent en direction des criminels.

Il c'était caché dans le premier bâtiment venu. Pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Pas vraiment envie non plus avec sa blessure au pied. Si il se débrouillait bien, ils ne le trouveraient pas. Shiro allait probablement rappliquer dans quelques minutes pour le départ.

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas le genre de Conan de laisser fuir des criminels. Encore plus que ceux-là lui avaient fait subir des choses peu agréables tout de même! Mais sans gadget autre que sa ceinture gonfle-ballons... C'était un rien fichu. L'enfant serra les points d'impuissance.

Les sirènes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le gamin se fit alors la réflexion que ce n'était pas très futé de venir en annonçant ainsi sa visite. Était-ce vraiment pour lui qu'on venait? Le commissaire Megure ne se ferait pas tant remarquer pour la mission délicate qu'est d'arrêter des ravisseurs! Et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il c'était échappé.

Alors quoi? Que pouvait-il faire? Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire pour empêcher les criminels de partir non? Une chose... Oui... Peut-être... L'idée n'a pas sa place dans la catégorie des sans risques, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Le gamin se leva prudemment et vérifia la position des ravisseurs, toujours à sa recherche. Ces derniers se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa cachette, mais un bâtiment en offre plusieurs. Le problème était que ce qu'il comptait faire nécessitait qu'il sorte de là. Hors, les deux criminels étaient particulièrement attentifs à ce qui les entourait, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

Un crissement de pneus attira son attention. Une voiture arriva en direction des deux criminels et Shiro ouvrit la vitre pour parler à ses comparses. Conan remarqua aussitôt qu'il était masqué.

-On a plus le temps, faut qu'on se casse!

Midori et Kuro se ruèrent sur le véhicule et ce dernier disparu bientôt. De sa cachette, le détective les regarda partir, impuissant. Après leur départ, il ne put retenir un soupir. D'accord, les criminels c'étaient enfuis, mais au moins, maintenant, il ne risquait plus rien.

L'enfant voulu aller du côté des sirènes, mais sa vision devint soudain noire et il glissa le long du mur où il était adossé, les yeux fermés.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retour à la case départ

Chapitre 10 : Retour à la case départ

-C'est pourtant ici qu'il a été retenu, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

Kogoro hocha la tête en observant la pièce. Sur le sol, des liens sectionnés et des débris. Ceux d'un micro et ceux d'un badge comme celui que la fillette lui avait montré. Celui de Conan, donc, et qui avait été détruit peu après que les ravisseurs aient découvert son existence. Selon toute probabilité, vu que la fenêtre était restée ouverte, Conan c'était échappé entre temps. Le détective s'approcha et remarqua les traces attestant de la présence pendant un certain temps d'un bac de fleurs. A des endroits, ces traces avaient été en partie effacées, probablement par des pieds en chaussette. Et Conan était en chaussettes.

Le détective se retourna vers le commissaire qui le regardait faire en silence, attendant ses conclusions.

-Je pense qu'il a réussi à s'échapper. Maintenant, il est soit dans les environs, soit les criminels l'ont rattrapé. Je pense hélas que la deuxième hypothèse est la meilleure, car il aurait normalement du venir vers nous en voyant les voitures de police et nous mêmes aller vers ce bâtiment.

Megure approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est hélas probable, mais il ne faut négliger aucune piste. J'ai déjà envoyé les inspecteurs Takagi et Sato interroger le voisinage.

« Ding dong »

Sans attendre, une voix s'éleva.

-J'arrive!

L'inspecteur Takagi échangea un regard avec l'inspecteur Sato. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

Un jeune homme leur ouvrit la porte. Il était souriant et ne ressemblait pas du tout à un criminel, mais les deux policiers étaient largement assez expérimentés pour savoir que l'apparence était trompeuse. Et ce sur bien des points.

-Bonjour! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-Nous sommes de la police, commença Sato en sortant son insigne.

L'homme commença à se raidir.

-Les flics? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas venus vous arrêter, le rassura Takagi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous venez m'annoncer que quelqu'un est mort?

L'homme paraissait de plus en plus inquiet. Sato lui sourit.

-Non non, rien de tout ça. On veut seulement savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu un enfant.

L'attention de l'homme grimpa soudain alors qu'il se détendait.

-Un enfant? S'étonna-t-il. Comment ça un enfant?

-Un enfant, jeune, qui va à l'école primaire, a disparu dans les environs, nous cherchons donc d'éventuels témoins ayant pu l'apercevoir.

L'homme fit non de la tête, l'air surpris.

-Y'a bien des jeunes qui jouent dans le coin parfois, mais ils sont plusieurs et ils seraient plutôt au collège.

-Vous êtes sûrs? Vous n'avez vu personne correspondant à cette description, plus précisément aujourd'hui ou hier?

Le gars fit non de la tête.

-Rien vu, je vous dis. Mais après, je me soucis pas trop de ce qu'y se passe dehors. Vous en apprendrez peut-être plus avec les voisins.

-Bon, merci quand même.

-De rien, de rien... Au revoir.

L'homme regarda les agents de police partir avant de refermer la porte, l'air toujours un peu surpris.

La police? Que venait-elle donc faire ici maintenant? Il avait bien entendu des sirènes tout à l'heure, qui l'avaient fait accélérer, mais c'était juste un coup de peur puisqu'il n'avait vu aucune voiture. Alors que faisait-elle ici maintenant? Et comment était-elle parvenue jusqu'ici?

Le gars hocha les épaules. Bah, tant pis! De toute façon, les inspecteurs ne l'avaient pas suspecté, il n'avait rien à craindre.

L'homme entra dans le salon et adressa un sourire triomphant à Conan.

-Tu vois? Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que tu étais ici.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne se doutent pas que tu es de mèche avec les autres.

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai, et ça m'arrange! Bientôt, tu ne seras plus là, et je n'aurais plus du tout à m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

-Mes amis vont venir te chercher, bien sûr!

-Malgré la présence des po...

Conan fut interrompu par l'état de sa gorge, qui empirait de manière fulgurante depuis son réveil. Il se plia en deux à force de tousser, ayant l'impression que sa gorge était en feu et qu'il allait finir par cracher ses poumons, lesquels étaient d'ailleurs comprimées par une douleur qu'il sentait depuis son réveil aussi. En fait, depuis son réveil, rien n'allait. Lui qui croyait pourtant qu'après son évasion, tout irait bien... Quel idiot!

Probablement que le manque de sommeil, sa maladie et le manque de nourriture et d'eau, ainsi que ses blessures l'avaient fait perdre connaissance. Accumuler tout ça n'est pas bon, quel que soit son âge.

L'homme le fixa avec un air goguenard, puis parut le prendre en pitié.

-Tu veux de l'eau?

Conan se redressa, tentant tant bien que mal de faire cesser sa toux. Finalement, il se contenta d'un signe de tête, se sachant incapable de parler. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas bâillonné : à ce stade, il aurait été incapable de crier pour avertir les inspecteurs. Il pouvait à peine converser plus de quelques secondes! Et toux ou pas, depuis l'entrée, les policiers n'auraient rien entendu.

L'enfant se redressa, soulagé que cela ait cessé, pour l'instant en tout cas. En voyant que la personne qui le séquestrait c'était absentée, il tenta à nouveau de se libérer des liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Et Conan avait largement eu le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun objet coupant à proximité.

L'homme était une connaissance de ses ravisseurs. Une fois ces derniers partis, l'un d'eux l'avait contacté pour qu'il cherche Conan, sachant très bien que si la police le trouvait avant eux, ils étaient perdu. Le gars n'avait pas mis longtemps à le repérer, inconscient près du bâtiments où il était retenu, et il l'avait ramené chez lui en le dissimulant le plus possible aux yeux d'éventuels passants ou voisins. Suivant les conseils de son interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas manqué de lui raconter à quel point l'enfant, malgré son âge, était malin et débrouillard, il l'avait attachée à une poutre verticale, qui se situait à un mètre du mur du salon. Défaut de construction, cet obstacle était parfois sacrément gênant, mais il donnait aussi du charme et parfois, comme ce jour là, l'homme l'avait trouvé sacrément pratique. Une poutre, ça ne se déplace pas, l'enfant ne bougerait donc pas non plus. Du coup, attacher les poignets suffisait largement.

D'accord, sauf que Conan, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Cependant, sa situation et surtout son état lui laissaient peu de repos pour tenter de trouver une solution.

L'homme revint avec un verre d'eau et s'accroupit près de son prisonnier.

-T'a pas intérêt à bouger, le prévint-il.

Conan tenta sa chance.

-Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt me détacher? Ça serait plus simple.

Le gars le fixa, poussa un soupir.

-On m'a recommandé d'être prudent. Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune envie que ça me retombe dessus.

Avant que l'enfant ne puisse répliquer, il rajouta :

-Mais si tu préfères, je peux aussi rapporter le verre d'eau.

-Ce n'est pas indispensable.

L'homme sourit et le fit boire.

La situation était un peu humiliante, mais il y avait tellement longtemps que le détective n'avait pas bu qu'il n'y fit même pas attention. L'homme s'éloigna pour rapporter le verre, et Conan en profita pour réfléchir. Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour avertir les inspecteurs qui le cherchaient. Il ignorait bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de Sato et de Takagi, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de policiers, et vu ce que l'homme avait dit, c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient. Mais il n'avait plus son badge de détective et était incapable de crier. En plus, son temps était limité, il devait agir vite. Il ignorait comment ses ravisseurs comptaient faire pour le récupérer, mais il craignait qu'on ne cherche à l'éliminer tout de suite après, aussi misait-il plutôt sur une évasion avant que les criminels ne reviennent. Surtout qu'ils risquaient de lui faire payer la tentative de la police de le retrouver...

Bon sang, comment pouvait-on jouer à ce point de malchance?

Néanmoins, un point retint l'attention de Conan. Cet homme justement, qui aidait ses ravisseurs... Quelque chose le gênait à son sujet. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas surpris que des amis lui demandent de séquestrer un enfant? Et comment pouvait-il obéir? S'il était capable de faire ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été inclus dans le plan? Ou alors ses ravisseurs avaient fait exprès de s'installer ici non seulement parce que c'était un quartier peu habité mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient un allié dans les environs? Au vu de la paranoïa qu'ils avaient montré jusqu'à maintenant, c'était bien possible! Mais Conan c'était déjà fait devancé plusieurs fois, à lui maintenant de devancer ses ravisseurs.

L'homme revint à cet instant tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, détail qui attira aussitôt l'attention du détective. Aurait-il reçu des instructions de la part de ses ravisseurs?

-Bon, on va faire ça un peu plus tard que prévu, histoire d'attendre que les flics aient fini d'interroger le voisinage. En attendant, tiens toi tranquille, ok?

Conan hocha la tête. Non pas qu'il ai envie de se laisser faire mais parce que tout autre attitude aurait été stupide, qui plus est, actuellement, il était réellement impuissant. Sa chance résidait dans le moment où ses ravisseurs viendraient le chercher, et encore, il n'appelait pas ça franchement un moment propice, mais il ne voyait que ça. Il avait déjà essayé de couper les liens avec ses ongles mais il se les était coupés récemment, ça ne servait à rien.

Il sourit cependant alors que l'homme quittait à nouveau la pièce. Si le rendez-vous avec les criminels était retardé, ça devrait lui laisser le temps de trouver une solution, non?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Nouveau plan

Chapitre 11 : Nouveau plan

Kogoro rejoignit sa fille près des voitures de police. Elle attendait, partagée entre l'espoir et l'inquiétude tandis que Ai, à ses côtés, affichait son expression habituelle, comme si elle se contrefichait du destin de Conan. Ce n'était cependant qu'une façade et lorsque Kogoro s'approcha pour les tenir au courant, elle lui accorda son entière attention.

-Il n'était pas là.

L'annonce fut suivie d'un silence lourd de sens, finalement percé par Ran.

-Co... Comment ça il n'était pas là?

-Il a bien été séquestré ici. On pense qu'il s'est échappé peu avant notre arrivée, mais les ravisseurs ont fuit, et comme on a toujours pas retrouvé Conan malgré nos recherches dans l'immeuble et les environs, il est probable que les criminels l'aient rattrapé.

-Avez-vous une piste pour les retrouver? Demanda Ai

-Aucune! Fit Kogoro. Comment veux-tu qu'on en ai une? Ils sont partis sans laisser aucun indice!

-Pourtant, plus vite on les retrouvera, mieux se sera. Avez-vous fini l'enquête qu'ils vous avait confié?

-Presque, répondit le détective, pourquoi?

-Parce que vous risquez d'en avoir besoin afin de convaincre les criminels de ne pas blesser d'avantage Conan malgré notre tentative pour les retrouver.

Ran se figea en songeant à cela, et le visage de Kogoro se ferma, après une seconde de surprise qu'une enfant comme elle ai pensé à cela. Oui, bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, et il s'en voulait d'être impuissant à l'empêcher. Il devait cependant attendre que les criminels ne le contactent, et espérait réussir à les convaincre de laisser Conan tranquille. Cependant, l'enfant avait fait une tentative de fuite avant leur arrivée, même sans leur intervention, il aurait sans doute eu droit à une correction.

Kogoro jura intérieurement. Ce gosse alors! Il était vraiment un aimant à ennuis! Mais la petite avait raison, il devenait urgent de le retrouver...

Le soir était arrivé. Du côté des policiers et de Kogoro, pas de signe des ravisseurs. Du côté de Conan, toujours pas de signe d'un début d'idée pour s'échapper. Ceci dit, son gardien était plus clément que les trois précédent, car en attendant ses ravisseurs initiaux, il ne l'avait pas seulement fait boire mais même manger! Inutile de préciser à quel point le détective avait apprécié, depuis le temps que son estomac grognait... Ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique! Bon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui permettre de s'échapper mais ça pouvait tout de même aider.

Soucis : l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Les gens se couchaient, les policiers avaient sans doute fini d'inspecter les environs, bref, le moment idéal pour venir récupérer un môme qu'on a kidnappé. Le soucis, c'était que Conan n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver une solution pour s'échapper. Et il avait la nette impression qu'une fois ses ravisseurs arrivés, il n'en aurait plus. Ils étaient déjà paranos et malgré cela, Conan c'était échappé une fois. Après cela... Ils risquaient de l'être encore plus! Qui plus est il craignait leur réaction suite à la tentative de la police de le retrouver et à sa propre tentative de fuite... Il risquait après tout ça de ne tout simplement plus être en état de s'enfuir!

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

En effet, à peine c'était-il fait ces réflexions qu'on toqua à la porte. L'homme alla ouvrir tandis que Conan cherchait vainement une solution de secours, car si c'était ses ravisseurs à l'entrée, il était fichu.

Manque de bol, c'était eux, et il le su tout de suite. En effet, le premier geste de Midori fut de foncer à l'intérieur à peine la porte ouverte, de se diriger droit sur Conan et de lui donner un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Aussitôt, l'enfant voulu ramener ses jambes devant son torse pour se protéger, mais Midori n'avait pas enlevé son pieds et elle appuya à nouveau dessus de tout son poids avant de l'enlever en prenant soin de shooter son menton au passage, ce qui, accessoirement, fit cogner la tête de Conan contre la poutre. Kuro et Shiro arrivèrent à ce moment là, suivis de l'homme qui l'avait surveillé, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de commenter :

-Eh bien, quelles joyeuses retrouvailles!

-J't'en foutrais des retrouvailles! Ce p'tit con a rien trouvé de mieux que se barrer au moment où les flics rappliquaient! J'vais lui apprendre moi, tu vas voir!

-Eh, pas chez moi, vous seriez gentils! J'ai pas envie d'saloper mon salon, et le sang, c'est chiant à nettoyer!

-Midori a pas de couteau à ce que je sache.

-Ouais enfin à cogner la tête du môme comme ça contre la poutre, à mon avis y'en aura pas besoin pour le faire saigner, alors stop!

Conan entrouvrit les yeux. La douleur dans son ventre avait un peu reflué, mais Midori avait quand même cogné fort! Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle c'était un peu reculée pour parler aux garçons, même si elle restait assez près pour le frapper à nouveau si l'envie lui prenait. Kuro lui coupa cependant la route en passant devant elle et en s'agenouillant devant Conan.

-De toute façon, faut pas qu'on reste là, c'est trop proche de l'endroit où on était. Et puis moins longtemps on restera ici, mieux ce sera!

Tout en parlant, il avait imbibé un mouchoir de liquide. Un liquide que Conan reconnu sans mal à l'odeur mais aussi parce que c'était marqué sur le flacon : chloroforme. L'enfant essaya à peine d'éviter la main armée du mouchoir qui se tendit vers son visage, et il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui le tira du sommeil. Oui, parfaitement, du sommeil. Il avait réussi à dormir! Pendant toute une nuit! Étant donné son manque de sommeil du à sa nuit précédente, avec cette nuit et quand il était tombé dans les pommes la veille, ça l'avait heureusement bien fait récupéré! Et en bonus, sa gorge lui faisait moins mal, deux bonnes nouvelles! Parce qu'il sentait qu'elles n'allaient pas durer longtemps les bonnes nouvelles.

Conan fit alors attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait et grimaça instantanément. Enfin, tenta, parce qu'avec un ruban adhésif en guise de bâillon sur la bouche, ce n'était pas évident. En effet, si la pièce ressemblait assez à celle où se trouvait ses ravisseurs dans le premier bâtiment, on pouvait également lui ajouter en point commun qu'un des ravisseurs en question s'y trouvait. Et il s'agissait de Midori. Conan tourna la tête afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Il eu la réponse avant de tourner la tête sous la forme d'un coup de pied qui le cueillit au niveau des côtes et l'envoya dans les airs jusqu'à se cogner contre Midori, laquelle réagit fidèle à elle-même, à savoir en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans l'épaule pour l'éloigner. Et à chaque fois, le coup de pieds au niveau de sa blessure aux côtes et le coup de coude au niveau de son épaule blessée. Quand il disait, enfin, pensait que deux bonnes nouvelles c'était toujours bon à prendre! Parce que c'était évident que ça n'allait pas durer, la preuve.

Celui qui avait donné le coup de pieds était Shiro. Il s'avança rapidement vers Conan, l'air prêt à continuer sur sa lancée, aussi Conan, malgré la douleur, se recroquevilla instinctivement, notant au passage qu'on lui avait à nouveau attaché les mains dans le dos, ainsi qu'attaché les pieds, et qu'une corde enserrait sa poitrine afin d'empêcher qu'il passe à nouveau ses mains devant lui. C'était le pire scénario possible pour s'échapper, se retrouver désormais dans la même pièce que ses ravisseurs et avec des liens en plus, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il s'en doutait.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Shiro ne le frappa pas à nouveau. Il éloigna Conan de son chemin d'un nouveau coup de pieds comme on l'eût fait avec un meuble gênant et vira Midori de l'ordinateur portable devant lequel elle était installée.

-Allez, du vent!

-Mais du calme! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement vexée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Eh bah le môme est réveillé, c'est le moment de passer à la suite des opérations!

_Oh non!_ Pensa Conan. Il avait la désagréable certitude que ça allait se passer comme à son premier réveil, mais en pire. Déjà que nombre de blessures c'étaient ajoutées à celle à l'épaule...

Cependant, il se posait une question... Où était passé Kuro? Il eu rapidement la réponse lorsqu'une porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit, laissant passer le ravisseur manquant. Au vu de la trajectoire qu'il prit pour les rejoindre, Shiro entrait aussi au moment où il avait frappé Conan. L'enfant chercha vainement cherche chose dans la pièce pouvant servir à s'enfuir, mais il n'y avait rien, encore moins proche de lui, et vu que les coups reçus le faisaient encore souffrir – surtout à l'épaule mais au ventre aussi – il se voyait mal se traîner quelque part avec deux personnes juste à côté.

Kuro lui jeta un regard étrange, mais alors que Conan tournait la tête pour mieux le voir, il avait tourné la sienne vers ses comparses avant qu'il n'ai pu déchiffrer son expression.

-C'est quoi le plan maintenant? On refait le coup de la vidéo? Faudrait peut-être demander au passage au détective s'il a fini le boulot non?

-T'inquiète, c'est ce que je comptais faire! Et au passage, faudra aussi leur montrer à lui et aux flics à quel point ils auraient pas du essayer de nous retrouver...

Shiro se tourna ensuite vers Conan, l'air mauvais.

-... Et faut lui montrer à lui aussi qu'il aurait mieux fait de se tenir tranquille!

Conan croisa le regard de l'homme, l'un annonciateur de souffrances à venir, l'autre disant qu'il n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Même si aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à lui pour l'instant et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à en trouver une avant que ses ravisseurs viennent le chercher, il continuerait à être sur le qui vive.

Shiro fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il saisit le portable qu'ils avaient utilisés pour filmer la première vidéo puis se leva. Midori, elle, se contenta d'aller s'asseoir contre le mur, un peu plus loin, de façon à pouvoir voir la scène, son sourire laissant penser qu'elle avait hâte de voir cela. Kuro poussa un discret soupir puis saisit le portable que Shiro lui tendait.

Conan fronça les sourcils devant son attitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kuro. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi mais, depuis son réveil, il semblait bizarre.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se questionner d'avantage.

Shiro avança vers lui, le saisit par le col et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un coin dégagé. Il le rejoins en marchant, en enfilant une cagoule comme la première fois, puis il sorti son arme et fit signe à Kuro de se tenir prêt. Il fit ensuite se redresser Conan sans ménagement et fit signe à son comparse de commencer à filmer. Ce dernier appuya sur un bouton puis hocha la tête.

-Bien! Je crois qu'une révision s'impose. Je vais donc répéter les règles. Vous, vous faites ce qu'on vous dit et vous ne cherchez pas à nous trouver, c'est clair? De notre côté, on garde ce môme en bon état. Comme vous n'avez, encore une fois, pas respecté cette règle, une nouvelle démonstration s'impose. J'espère pour vous que se sera la dernière ou bien les conséquences pourraient devenir très regrettables, surtout pour lui, c'est clair?

Tout en parlant, il avait appuyé le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Conan de façon à donner plus de poids à ses menaces. Un Conan qui restait prudemment immobile, ses blessures l'empêchant de se débattre efficacement et la dernière scène du genre lui ayant appris que même en pleine possession de ses moyens, cela ne servait à rien. Ajoutez à cela qu'il lui paraissait particulièrement stupide de se débattre alors que Shiro avait le doigt sur la gâchette et qu'ainsi il pouvait la presser accidentellement.

Ensuite, il y eu une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

La bonne, c'était que Shiro rangea le pistolet, ce qui ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

La mauvaise, c'est qu'ensuite il projeta Conan en arrière de toute ses forces. Ce dernier heurta violemment le mur et se laissa glisser par terre, incapable de retenir sa chute. Avant qu'il n'ai pu se redresser, Shiro c'était levé et arrivait à son niveau. Il lui envoya un coup de pieds dans le ventre, encore plus fort que Midori la veille, un autre dans la poitrine, un autre... Plusieurs se succédèrent, laissant Conan recroquevillé sur lui même et les yeux fermés pour contenir la douleur et se protéger tant bien que mal. Shiro s'accroupit ensuite, jeta Conan derrière lui du côté de la caméra et recommença le même manège, avec ses poings et ses pieds cette fois. Conan était à moitié inconscient lorsqu'il cessa enfin pour se tourner vers la caméra.

-J'attends de vos nouvelles détective Mouri. Un conseil : ne tardez pas trop.

Là dessus, Kuro cessa l'enregistrement et tandis que Shiro enlevait la cagoule et qu'il commençait à discuter avec ses comparses, Conan bascula pour de bon dans l'inconscience, seul échappatoire à la douleur qui pulsait partout dans son corps.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Transaction

Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite, j'ai le bac qui approche à la fin de l'année et j'étais donc très occupée ^^' Promis, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement ! Surtout que la fin approche ! =D Je vais essayer de finir cette fic pendant les vacances mais comme je pars déjà la 1ère semaine (soit le lundi qui viens), je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps mais même si je met du temps à poster la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas ;)

* * *

La première sensation fut la douleur. Intense, terrible. Il se tendit instinctivement, mais cela empira encore la douleur, puis elle reflua, petit à petit. Elle revint, encore plus forte, en même temps qu'un son vague et lointain qui fini par se préciser.

-Eh, gamin! Eh! Réveille-toi!

L'ordre, assortit d'un nouveau coup, fini de le réveiller. Il ramena ses jambes devant lui pour se protéger de l'agression tout en entrouvrant un œil.

Sa vision, floue, mis quelques secondes à retrouver sa netteté. Il distingua alors Kuro, penché au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il se détendit en voyant Conan bouger et ouvrir doucement les yeux et se redressa.

-Alors? Rassuré?

C'était la voix, moqueuse, de Midori, mais elle provenait de derrière Conan et au vu de la douleur qui se réveillait dans son corps endolori, il préféra ne pas tourner la tête.

-Te fou pas de ma gueule, grogna Kuro. C'est pas une bonne idée qu'il meurt tant qu'on a pas l'argent, et c'était pas normal qu'il soit resté dans les pommes aussi longtemps.

-Bien sûr que si, vu ce que Shiro lui a mit! Ricana-t-elle.

Kuro lui lança un regard noir puis s'éloigna à grand pas. Conan voulut tourner la tête mais une douleur vive envahit alors sa nuque et résonna dans sa tête, et il stoppa net son mouvement. Alors qu'il dépliait prudemment les jambes, il se rendit compte que le reste de son corps n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient suite à la correction de Shiro. Longtemps, d'après Kuro, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement combien de temps. Il resta immobile encore quelques secondes, se demanda un instant d'où venait le bruit qu'il entendait et qui ressemblait à une respiration, difficile et saccadée, avant que la douleur dans sa poitrine ne lui fasse comprendre que c'était la sienne.

Eh bien, Shiro ne l'avait pas raté! Il respirait encore plus difficilement et douloureusement qu'avant (et pourtant, une blessure aux côtes, ça ne facilitait pas les choses). Le reste de son corps n'était pas en reste. Cependant, il sentait la douleur diminuer, particulièrement en restant immobile. Il avait cogné fort, certes, mais à part aux côtes – il avait du lui en fêler quelques unes – ça n'aurait sans doute comme conséquences que des bleus et une plus ou moins grande douleur lorsqu'il bougeait. Il suffisait d'attendre. Dans ce sens là, Conan était heureux qu'il ai choisi cette méthode plutôt que d'utiliser son arme comme il l'avait fait la première fois! Et puis un tel passage à tabac était plus impressionnant filmé que des coups de feu. Enfin il avait quand même cogné fort!

Passé quelques minutes, Conan décida de bouger un peu. Il roula sur lui même, tressaillant en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison pour les bleus (ainsi que des hématomes et des ecchymoses vu comment c'était parti). Il se retrouva ainsi face à la salle (quand il c'était réveillé, il faisait face au mur, probablement dans la position où il c'était évanoui).

Bon. Et que c'était-il passé pendant qu'il était inconscient?

A première vue, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est que Shiro était absent. Kuro aussi vu qu'il venait de sortir. Va savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient! Par contre, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait désormais toujours une personne avec lui (ou plutôt que ses ravisseurs c'étaient décidés à ne pas le laisser dans une pièce à côté). A chaque fois qu'il c'était réveillé c'était Midori qu'il avait vu en première, visiblement de garde à chaque fois. Cette dernière, une fois Kuro partit, ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, à nouveau scotchée à l'ordinateur. Conan fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui permit de savoir qu'il avait un bleu là aussi. Extraordinairement, ses lunettes n'étaient pas cassées, enfin en apparence parce que si l'envie lui venait d'utiliser la fonction recherche ou autre des lunettes, il doutait que cela fonctionne! De toute façon il ne pouvait pas... Enfin, à la base, il se demandait surtout ce que trafiquait la femme sur l'ordinateur, car d'après ce qu'il avait vu, c'était Shiro le connaisseur. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu Kuro s'en approcher, juste filmer. Il devait être le moins à l'aise avec l'informatique du groupe.

Et à part ça, quelle nouvelles? Midori n'était pas bavarde et en attirant son attention, tout ce qu'il gagnerait serait de l'énerver, il aurait sans doute plus de chance avec Kuro ou Shiro mais ils étaient tous les deux absents. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, quand ces deux là reviendraient, il pourrait entendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

Et en attendant? Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, si Kogoro les avait déjà contacté, si quelque chose était prévu. Comment anticiper dans ce cas là? Conan soupira. Il préférait se triturer les méninges que de rester là à rien faire, car dans le premier cas, il faisait nettement moins attention à la douleur venant de ses blessures et en particulier de sa respiration, même s'il sentait aussi son épaule. Ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure situation pour attendre, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix...

* * *

La veille, alors que Kogoro, Ran, Ai et une partie des policiers étaient rentrés chez eux, le détective eu une grimace en regardant son portable. Il déclara alors à Ran qu'il allait terminer son enquête et parler aux policiers, puis s'éclipsa. Si la lycéenne, inquiète, ne remarqua par le comportement étrange de son père, Ai, qui était restée avec la lycéenne, devina rapidement que les ravisseurs l'avaient contacté. Elle demanda à Ran si elle pouvait utiliser leur ordinateur. Croyant que c'était pour s'occuper en attendant que le professeur Agasa vienne la chercher, Ran le lui donna sans rester à ses côtés, cherchant à s'occuper avec la préparation du dîner afin de penser à autre chose qu'à son inquiétude pour Conan.

Ai s'assura discrètement que Ran était absorbée dans sa tâche avant de commencer ses recherches. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, la dernière fois que le détective Mouri avait désobéit, les ravisseurs lui avaient fait parvenir une vidéo. Logiquement, ils devraient procédé de même, même avec un compte différent. Le premier avait été effacé, mais s'ils gardaient la même technique, à savoir taper n'importe quoi en guise de nom de compte et de vidéo, cela ne devait pas être trop dur à trouver... Et en effet, dénicher la nouvelle vidéo fut beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'elle prévoyait, taper n'importe quoi au hasard dans le moteur de recherche semblant l'inciter à présenter toutes les vidéos aux noms aussi étranges (enfin du moment qu'on précisait qu'il fallait chercher quelque chose qui ressemblait au titre et pas quelque chose qui soit exactement le titre), et comme il n'y en avait pas tant que ça et qu'une image accompagnait chaque vidéo, le tri fut très, très vite fait.

_Heureusement qu'ils ont posté sur ce site de vidéo sinon la recherche aurait été configurée différemment et trouver la vidéo serait devenu impossible sans le lien_, songea Ai.

Sans vérifier une nouvelle fois si elle était seule, elle lança la vidéo, prenant simplement soin de baisser le son afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que Conan était blessé à l'épaule, on le lui avait dit, en revanche, aux dernières nouvelles, sa blessure aux côtes n'apparaissait pas sur la dernière vidéo. Malgré elle, Ai tressaillit lorsque l'homme commença à frapper l'enfant. Elle se doutait bien de quelque chose comme ça, mais il y allait tout de même fort! Il en avait visiblement marre et voulait que cela se termine au plus vite. Et puis au fond c'était logique, de une ce n'était pas la première correction, la deuxième était donc pire que la première, qui plus est, la « faute » commise était bien plus grave et venait aussi bien des policiers que de Conan.

Un silence succéda à la dernière tirade de l'homme qui avait tabassé Conan et qui clôturait la vidéo. Ai abordait pour la première fois un air réellement inquiet. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, l'homme avait frappé vraiment fort, il était possible qu'il ai causé des dégâts plus graves que de simples hématomes, même si ce n'était pas toujours le cas dans ce genre de situation. Qui plus est, Conan était déjà blessé avant, malade au moment de son kidnapping... Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas bon du tout, et Ai était d'accord avec les ravisseurs sur un point : plus vite cela serait fini, mieux se serait pour tous le monde.

La petite fille ferma la fenêtre puis se leva. En se retournant, elle se figea.

Ran se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, et d'après son expression, elle avait tout vu.

-C'était une deuxième vidéo n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ran, la voix tremblante. C'est pour ça que papa est parti.

Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à une enfant mais Ai, comme à son habitude, ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Oui, c'est une seconde vidéo et c'est sans doute pour ça que le détective Mouri est parti.

Alors qu'on l'aurait plutôt dise prête à pleurer quelques secondes plus tôt, le regard de Ran s'embrassa et elle serra le point. Il émanait tant d'énergie et de colère contenue d'elle qu'Ai manqua de reculer, impressionnée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me l'a caché ? Je vais aller le rejoindre et quand on trouvera ceux qui ont fait ça à Conan, je vais leur expliquer ma façon de penser !

Observant la colère de la jeune femme, Ai préféra s'abstenir de la contredire. Elle savait que Ran tenait à Conan, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi la lycéenne pouvait être utile à l'enquête à part en s'inquiétait. En la voyant, cependant, Ai se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de réviser son jugement.

Ran se saisit aussitôt de son portable et composa furieusement le numéro de son père puis porta l'appareil à son oreille, l'air prête à l'engueulade du siècle dès qu'il décrocherait. Ai vit la jeune fille s'apprêter à crier mais elle fut interrompue et afficha soudain une mine surprise et inquiète.

-Quoi ? … Doucement, qu'est-ce que tu dis papa ? Où es-tu ? … Hein ? Hé, attend !

L'adolescente regarda son téléphone avec stupeur. Devant son temps de réaction et intriguée par la conversation, Ai fini par demander :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Papa a fini son enquête, il a contacté les ravisseurs pour faire l'échange.

-Quoi !? S'exclama la petite fille. Quand ? Où ça ?

-Dans une demi heure, au parc de Beika !

En parlant, Ran c'était retournée et c'était précipitée vers l'entrée en agrippant son manteau au passage. Ai s'empressa de partir à sa suite et songea de justesse à fermer la porte de l'agence.

* * *

Midori faisait des bruits bizarres devant son ordinateur. Conan mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que, plutôt que de faire quelque chose en lien avec l'enquête, elle... Jouait, tout simplement, pour passer le temps, et qu'elle s'énervait régulièrement de ses échecs. Elle se tourna cependant à un moment vers lui alors qu'il c'était approché pour voir l'écran, l'air mauvais, et l'invectiva. Comprenant qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur car elle avait encore perdu, Conan jugea plus prudent de se faire discret. Il ne pouvait rien tirer de Midori visiblement. Il avait bien tenté vainement de se détacher quand il la voyait concentrée sur son écran, mais il n'avait pas réussi, d'autant qu'il avait du mal à bouger. Il commençait à être à court d'idée quand Shiro et Kuro débarquèrent soudain avec un air décidé, attirant aussitôt l'attention de la femme au vu de leur air sérieux et pressé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'détective a fini ?

-Oui . On va le rencontrer dans une demi-heure au parc de Beika, alors bouge !

-Quoi ? Seulement une demi-heure ?

-T'inquiète, sourit Shiro, j'ai déjà préparé le terrain, mais faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Allez, on bouge!

Shiro désigna Conan à Kuro.

-Embarque le, on va avoir besoin de lui pour la transaction.

-Je croyais qu'on devait le tuer ? S'étonna Midori.

-Bien sûr, sourit méchamment Shiro. Mais il faut d'abord que le détective et les flics croient qu'on va leur rendre. Puis dès qu'on aura l'argent, on se cassera avec lui en otage pour les empêcher de nous suivre, ensuite on pourra le tuer et ce sera fini !

Conan tressaillit en l'entendant. C'était déjà bien qu'ils le gardent en vie jusqu'à la rencontre, cela lui laissait plus de temps, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution ou alors il allait y passer ! Il valait mieux qu'il ne compte pas sur la police pour le tirer de là et qu'il essaie d'élaborer un plan par lui même, mais il se raidit en voyant Kuro s'approcher en sortant à nouveau un mouchoir et un flacon de chloroforme de sa poche.

_Oh non !_


End file.
